Trip Like No Other - Third year
by ivanacindy
Summary: This is the third year of my other Harry Potter story "A Trip Like No Other". With Sirius Black on the run, and Cindy Hiolna knowing what'll happen in her third year as a witch, things couldn't get harder for the Students and Staff of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**First... I'd like to thank those of you who have been reading and following the full "Trip Like No Other" Story.**

 **Second, Thank you to all of those who are reading _this_ story.**

 **Now... onto the disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"NO!" Cindy and I shouted at Kial as we walked through the wall.

"Why not?!" He complained as we got to the other side.

"Because we..." My voice trailed off as I noticed some posters hanging on some of the other brick post.

"Oh no..." Cindy ran over to one of them and snatched it up, "This is bad... this is REALLY, REALLY bad!"

"What is it?" I frowned and walked over to her as did Kial after he gave our trunks to a Train worker.

"Sirius Black." They whispered and stared at the image of the man.

"What about him?" I frowned and took the paper from Cindy's hand.

"He was convicted and sent to Azkaban for being thought..." Kial looked around for a second, "For being thought to have had connection to You-Know-Who and being the reason Lilly and James Potter are dead."

"WHAT?!" I shouted before they slapped their hands over my mouth.

"Keep it down!" They snapped before we walked onto the Train.

"I'm just saying..." I held up my hands as we walked into our usual compartment and they removed their hands.

"That's the point." Cindy sighed, "You need to stop saying things before something happens... trust me that can get you close to killed."

"I... I know." I sighed.

The Train started moving but Cindy kept looking out the window, "Kial... got any good memories?"

"Dementors on their way?" He guessed.

"I'd say we got ten minutes before we hear Harry's scream of pain." Cin rephrased.

Kial sighed before looking out the window, "Fifth grade school dance."

"I punched you in the gut."

"Before that!"

Cindy sighed then started thinking, "Nope. Don't remember anything other than that."

"What about it?" I asked.

"I had danced with this girl... Emma Trendily. She had the most beautiful dark chocolate brown hair and brown eyes..." He started murmuring the rest.

Cindy kicked his shin, "My eleventh Birthday that was the best day for me."

"Of course it is." Kial rolled his eyes while I simply smirked.

They looked over at me, "What about you?"

I bit my lip and glanced over at Cindy, who looked even cuter than when we left

Hogwarts at the end of the last Term. Her hair had gotten a little more curved and her eyes showed some sort of gold shading in them. Not that I could ever tell her that. She's a great friend... but I could never tell her what I feel now.

"Uh... it's hard to say." I shrugged instead.

Cindy looked out the window as it started to frost over. We instantly got to our feet and pulled out our wands.

The second I did, however, I started hearing angry yelling. I fell back against one of the compartment in fright. "Guys... do you... do you hear something?"

Kial fell against the other, "I... I do..."

"No... no... I am _not_ afraid!" Cindy held her footing albeit a little scared, "I am strong... I... I'm not afraid." Even as she said that she started moving back and grabbing her head. I was about to call out to her when the yelling got even louder. I gripped my head, feeling a lot of pain. Then there was a flash of bright light and suddenly, the yelling stopped.

"You guys okay?" I breathed heavily as we slowly got to our feet.

"I have the worst headache... but I'm good." Kial nodded.

Cindy on the other-hand was pale and looked really queasy.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Here." Kial handed her some chocolate from his pocket.

Cindy took it and slowly took a bit, "That... was horrible."

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I... I think so." Cindy nodded slowly.

I smiled lightly, "Good."

Kial looked out the door, "I'm gonna go check out Harry."

"I'll-"

"No!" We interrupted Cindy.

"I'll go alone. Better a Gryffindor than a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Kial walked out of the compartment without another word.

"And we're alone." I sighed.

Cindy nodded, not saying a word which I didn't let go unnoticed.

"You okay? Honestly." I sat beside her.

She took a shaky breath, "N... no. I... I heard something... and saw something... er... nothing actually."

"What did you hear?" I frowned.

Cindy bit her lip, "Nothing."

"You didn't hear or see anything?" I frowned.

"I used to be afraid of the dark and being completely alone okay!" My best friend explained sharply.

Biting my lip, I took her hand, "I heard someone yelling angrily at me... My father I guess."

Cindy wouldn't meet my gaze, "I may not have heard or saw what Kial heard and saw... but I know something that it could be..."

"What is it?" I asked without thinking.

Cindy laughed lightly, "Believe it or not... he's afraid of me getting hurt."

I squeezed her hand lightly, "After last Term... I believe it." Cindy smiled lightly before yawning a little and leaning against my shoulder.

I brushed a hand through her hair as I heard her fall asleep. I bit my lip as Kial walked back in, "Anything new on Pot- er... Harry?"

Kial shook his head, "Nope. Same as expected."

"Oh." I nodded before I noticed that I've been petting Cindy's hair and I looked down at her.

"She felt sorry for you." Kial reminded me.

"Yeah... I know." I sighed.

"You ever gonna tell her?" Kial asked out of the blue.

"Pardon?" I frowned.

"Dude. I've seen the way you've look at her this summer." Kial scuffed.

I bit my lip for the fourth time since I got on the train, "I... I know..."

"Then tell her. I'm not gonna stop you." My Gryffindor friend assured.

"That's not... that's not what worries me." I sighed, "I'm afraid she'll reject me."

Kial was silent for a long while but he soon said, "Cindy's smart and kind. But she's also stubborn and really obnoxious at times."

"She is not!" I counted heatedly.

Kial smirked lightly, "Go ahead and say it."

I looked down at Cindy and whispered to Kial, "I like her... a lot Kial."

"More than like. We both know this."

I looked up at him and sighed, "Alright fine... I... I love her. I love Cindy Hiolna."

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **1 and a half hours later...**_

I groaned as Draco shook me awake, "Five more minutes guys..."

"Want me to douse you in water?" Kial chuckled and that woke me up.

"Not funny!" I complained as I grabbed my bag, "How much longer?"

"About a half hour. So get going." Kial answered.

I sighed before I walked out of the compartment and to the bathroom.

As I was walking there the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I took a wild guess, "Buzz off Parkinson."

Said Slytherin Princess got in front of me, "No. You have no right to talk to me like that or-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Do you honestly think I care? You're a snot nosed brat. And I'd rather you not bother me this year."

"You're friends with my future husband!"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you should look for another one. I hear Ron Weasley's available." I smirked at the disgusted look on her face and stepped around her. "Nice talking to ya."

I walked into the bathroom and started changing. I switched the blue jeans I was wearing for my skort and changed my yellow hoodie for my tank-top. I sighed as I looked at my reflection while I put on my robes. "I need to stop my late night reading."

After I stuffed my muggle clothes into my bag I walked out and ran into the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hello." I smiled at my favorite Teacher and held out a hand, "Cindy Hiolna. Hufflepuff third year."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Hiolna." Remus Lupin shook my hand, "You seem very cheery... do you have a lot of happy memories?"

I let our hands drop as I pursed my lips, "Um... you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher right?"

Lupin smiled, "That'd be correct."

"I advise a Boggart for your first class with the Gryffindors, Slytherins and me." I advised.

Lupin nodded, "Very good idea."

"Um..."

We turned to see Kial walking over to us.

"Mr. Biralion... are you two friends?" Lupin tilted his head a little.

We nodded, "Yeah."

Lupin smiled, "Well then... better not hold you two up. I'll be on my way." With that, he walked away from the two of us.

"What's up?" I looked over at Kial as we walked back to our usual compartment.

"Got anything new?" Kial glanced at me.

I shrugged, "I advised Lupin to get a Boggart."

"Next time do the opposite. And tell someone NOT to get something that could scare me half to death!"

I simply shrugged, "Depends on what scares you." I was NOT going to tell him about what the Dementor made me see... there's no way!

"Still!" He complained as we got to our Compartment.

"Still what?" Draco asked as we sat down.

"Cindy advised the new D.A.D.A. teacher to use a Boggart for the first class." Kial answered.

"They use your worst fears against you!" Draco protested.

I rolled my eyes, "Exactly why I want it to be the first thing he teaches."

"CIN!" They complained angrily.

I sighed, "Relax."

"But!"

"Boys! It's not something to worry about!" I snapped angrily.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

We were about to walk into the Great Hall with the other third Years when Sprout motioned for me to follow her.

I sighed and nodded, "I'll be right back."

Draco frowned as Snape motioned for him to come too, "Looks like I have to follow."

I raised a brow as we walked over to Professor Sprouts office.

"You wanted to see us Professors?" We asked them the second we stepped in.

"Sit down, dearies. We have something we wish to discuss." My head of House smiled at us.

"Which is?" We frowned as we sat down.

Sprout started, "You both are wishing for a Time-Turner?"

I gulped, "Um... I took up a lot of extra classes..."

"And I might have followed her example..." Draco bit his lip.

"We are not upset." Snape drawled as Professor Sprout put down one Time-Turner, "We are, however, at a loss. We only have one extra time-turner."

I bit my lip, "I can go without one or two classes..."

"Didn't you chose all of-" I stepped on Draco's foot getting him to be quiet.

"The point for you two being here at this moment, Miss. Hiolna, is not so you can rid of classes. But rather the reason you want the time-turners to begin with."

I looked over at Draco who looked really sheepish, "Draco...?!"

"You never let me see your things so I can't say-" I twisted my foot on his own.

"Now, now... no need to worry, Miss. Hiolna." Sprout assured and showed me a different necklace with a pocket watch within it, "This is for you."

I quickly put this version of a Time-Turner on and Draco snatched up the other.

"Thank you Professors." We nodded and quickly walked out.

"Keep walking and we may just make it before-" My sentence was cut short by the Great Hall opening up.

"I'll see you later." Draco decided as he walked over to the Slytherins.

"Right." I sighed and walked over to the Hufflepuffs.

"There you are." Cedric smiled at me.

"Here I am." I stuffed the time-turner under my shirt.

After we got into the Common Room and the first and Second years were in their Dorms, I sat on the chair closest to the fire.

"Hey." I turned to see Adam walking over to me.

"Hey." I smiled weakly.

"I take it you heard of the escape?" Adam guessed as he sat beside me.

I scuffed, "Yeah."

The seventh year boy put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." I sighed as I watched the fire crackle.

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Draco whatever you do... whatever animal Hagrid teaches us... do NOT do anything you KNOW you'll regret." Kial and I hissed to our Slytherin friend as we walked to Hagrid's Hut with everyone else that's taking Care for Magical Creatures.

"Whatever would I do that for?" Draco rolled his eyes, "The man shouldn't even-"

"Don't start." We glared at him.

"Just saying." He murmured as we finally got to the Hut where Hagrid was motioning for everyone to come closer.

"That's it everyone, come closer. Come closer." Hagrid instructed as we got up to him.

"Hi Hagrid." Kial and I waved at the Half-Giant as we got closer to him.

Hagrid smiled and nodded silently, "I've got a real treat for you all today. A great lesson. So follow me."

With that we started to walk a little ways into the Forest.

Well... I may have been a wee bit too excited to 'Walk' per-say...

"Cin stop skipping." Kial whispered to me. I shrugged not really caring as we got closer to the Hippogriffs.

"Alright all of you... less chattering." Hagrid called out, "Form a group over there and open your books to page 49."

"How exactly do we do that?" Draco asked annoyed as we walked over to where Hagrid had pointed.

I smirked, "Just stroke the spine of course."

Hagrid smiled, "Right you are Cindy. Just Stroke the spine and you'll be alright."

I smiled giddily as we did as instructed. I however did wince when Neville fell on his back as the Book tried to bite him.

"Don't be such a wimp Longbottom." One of the Slytherins (Blaise, not Draco) scuffed.

I gripped his hand and pulled him to his feet, "You okay mate?"

"I'm okay... I'm okay." The book nod at him again and we were both forced to the ground.

I giggled softly before I put a foot on his book, " _Now_ stroke the spine." With that, Neville did as I suggested and rubbed a hand on the spine of the book.

"Thanks Cindy." He smiled as we got to our feet again.

"No problem." I smiled back before I picked our books off the ground and handed him his.

He quickly headed back to the other Gryffindors and I got into step with Kial and Draco again, both of whom glared at me the second I did. I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

"I think they're funny." I heard Hermione tell Harry and Ron.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny." Draco scuffed.

"Draco don't!" Kial and I hissed to him, but he continued.

"And really witty." Draco added.

"Draco stop!" We snarled.

"God this place had gone to the dogs." He still continued.

"Draco!" I held my book up.

"Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this _oaf_ teach-" Draco looked over at me, became frightened from where I had my book by his head and didn't finish.

"Keep saying things like that about one of my favorite teachers and that'll never happen." I hissed as I moved the book away and Harry walked over to us.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Kial..." I glanced at my long time friend.

He nodded and started pulling Harry away quickly, "I'm sure he didn't _actually_ mean it."

"Sure I-" I stepped on Draco's foot, "Ow!"

"Shut _UP_ Draco!" I hissed angrily.

Draco was about to say something to me when I twisted my foot on his and he didn't say a word.

"Okay... well that happened." Hagrid walked through the crowed.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

"Couldn't agree more." I murmured as I pushed Harry back to the others and walked back to Cindy and Draco.

"Buckbeak..." Cindy and I watched as the Hippogriffs were pulled out.

"Oh great-"

"Don't start again Draco." We hissed.

When it came time for someone to ride the Hippogriffs Cindy all but jumped at the chance.

"Very well... Cindy go ahead." Hagrid sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled giddily.

I shook my head slightly chuckling, "Here we go."

Cindy walked up to Buckbeak, bowed while keeping eye-contact, waited for him to bow back, slowly walked up to him while still keeping eye-contact and held a hand out. Which Buckbeak walked up and brushed his head on.

I let out a small sigh of relief as did Draco.

"If that blood monster hurts her..." Draco softly let his threat hang in the air.

Cindy got on the Hippogriff and within seconds started flying through the air.

"Wahoo!" Cindy called out, smiling and laughing as she flew across the Black Lake on his back.

"I don't think you need to worry about that Draco." I smirked as Buckbeak landed with Cindy safe and intact.

However... I did see a small nip on her hand, he must've accidentally bitten her when he moved his head over her hand.

"That bloody..." I held Draco back.

"It was probably an accident." I insisted.

"Accident or no..." Draco pulled out of my grip and Cindy walked over to us.

"Draco don't!" But Draco did. He walked right past her and up to Buckbeak.

Cindy and I slapped our hands over each other's mouths but I know we both were thinking the same thing.

'Draco Malfoy is _never_ gonna be forgiven.'

 _ **3 hours later... Hospital Wing**_

"I don't understand why I should be in here." Cindy had her arms folded and wasn't looking at Draco.

"Nor do I." I sighed. Looks like _I_ was gonna have to be the voice of reasoning.

"He bit you! He deserves-" Cindy stormed out of the Hospital Wing not wanting to hear any more of Draco's excuse.

I looked at my enchanted watch and nodded impressed, "Ten minutes... wow... she lasted longer than I expected."

"Kial!" Draco complained.

"You shouldn't have done such a stupid thing." I informed him.

"That thing-"

"Is now gonna die! All because you just _had_ to ignore Hagrid's warning!" I interrupted, "Cindy _loves_ that Hippogriff man! She may have gotten bitten, but didn't you see her smiling and laughing before she got off?!"

Draco opened his mouth but I turned and left before he could say anything.

* * *

 **Alright.. first of the Third year...**

 **Hope you liked it. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite if you did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those reading this story... again. Please read the original story when you have the chance though.**

 **Anyway... o** **nto the disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the song that appears in this chapter.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I frowned as I watched Cindy then Kial leave. The former looking a lot angrier than the latter. "What's their problem?"

 _ **4 days later...**_

I watched as Cindy attacked Pansy and watched the latter walk away angrily.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I walked up to them.

"Did you hear something Kial?" Cindy growled angrily.

"Yeah... it's making a weird buzzing sound." Kial nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Very funny. I don't understand why you guys are ignoring me."

Cindy was about to storm away when I grabbed her arm, "Let me go!"

"Will you at least hear me out?" I asked.

"No!" Cindy snapped.

I sighed and let her arm go, "Fine. Be that way." I started walking away feeling something inside me break. Something only Cindy's ever been able to wiggle her way completely into.

For the first time in my life... I felt my heart shatter to pieces.

 _ **Two days later...**_

And it continued to feel that way as I walked into the Courtyard.

 _"I let it fall, my heart._  
 _And as it fell you rose to claim it._  
 _It was dark and I was over,_  
 _until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

 _My hands, they're strong._  
 _But my knees were far too weak..._  
 _To stand, in your arms,_  
 _without falling… to your feet._

 _But there's a side to you_  
 _That I never knew, never knew._  
 _All the things you'd say,_  
 _they were never true, never true._  
 _And the games you play,_

 _You would always win, always win...!"_

Cindy had her back turned but I could tell she was crying. And if the words to the song were anything to go by... I think I know why.

"Cindy?" I walked over to her.

"Go away." She hissed.

I shook my head and sat beside her, "No. Cindy... we need to talk."

"I don't wanna hear it." The Hufflepuff was about to get up but I gripped her hand and had her sit still.

"Cin... please. Let me explain...!" I begged.

What I never expected for her to say was, "Let me go _Malfoy_!"

I instantly did as told and slowly got up, "S... sorry... I'll… I'll just…. I'll see you around." I quickly walked away. My heart started hurting even more.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Hey mate!" Blaise smiled as I sat down for Dinner.

"Hi." I barely acknowledged him. I was too busy staring at Cindy who was talking and laughing with two Hufflepuff Perfects.

"You okay?" Theodore Nott snapped me out of my thoughts, "You took a pretty bad beating from that beast."

Of course... that just _had_ to be when Cindy glanced over and I had to have forgotten that Cindy could read lips.

She told the Perfects something, got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Way to go." I glared at him and started picking at my food.

"Well it is! Bloody glad it's not gonna last any long-"

"Will you sod off already." I hissed, "The last thing I want to hear about is that Hippogriff dying!" I quickly got up and I was about to go to the courtyard when Kial pushed me aside. Looks like anger was in both of them.

I need to figure out a way to apologize... and soon. I don't want to lose the only friends I have. Or had...

 _ **The next morning...**_

I sighed as I waited by the Great Hall doors for the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

Finally when they did come to the doors I grabbed Kial and Cindy from their small groups and pulled them into a corner.

"HEY!" They snapped angrily.

"We need to talk. And before you say anything... I know I acted like a total idiot" -I rolled my eyes as they scuffed- "But I... I want to apologize..."

"Tell it to someone who cares Malfoy." Cindy pushed past me.

I looked back at Kial giving him a pleading look, "Bloody... alright fine. I forgive you."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"I wouldn't be thanking anyone yet till you get back on Cindy's good side." Kial retorted.

I sighed heavily, "I know... but I don't know how..."

Kial patted my shoulder, "We'll think of something together."

I nodded, "Thanks mate."

"Now... can we get to the Great Hall? I hate to think on an empty stomach." Kial started pulling me to said room. I chuckled and started following.

I sat right across from where Cindy had her back turned to me and I sighed. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

 _ **Later that day...**_

"That's your brilliant plan?!"

"Hey, it's better than nothing!"

"But you can't sing!"

"I've sung!"

"Singing in the shower doesn't count!"

I groaned, "I've gotta try something!"

Kial shrugged, "And how, perchance, do you intend on singing to a Hufflepuff that's hating your guts right now?"

I sighed before something hit me, "When's the first Hogsmeade?"

Kial shook his head, "Dude. That's not gonna work."

I groaned, in two days time, the first D.A.D.A class was to be held... and I already know what my Boggart is gonna be if I don't solve this _now_!

 _ **Two days later...**_

Cindy pushed past me as we got into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, "Move it Malfoy."

I bit my lip and tried not to say anything until I took great notice of the missing desk and a Wardrobe standing in the middle of class. Great... we're starting off faster than I had hoped.

"Everyone go ahead and stand around this." Professor Lupin instructed motioning to the Wardrobe.

We all gulped and did as instructed. I stood a few feet from Cindy who actually looked frightened at the thing. And Kial stood between us looking neutral. Naturally... I was trying not to get my pants wet as the wardrobe shook.

"Would anyone like to take a guess," The D.A.D.A teacher got my attention, "As to what is inside?"

"That's a Boggart." Kial answered nervously before the thing shook and I jumped a little.

"Very good Mr. Biralion." Lupin nodded, "And can anybody tell me what a Boggart _looks_ like?"

"No one knows." We turned to see Granger standing a few feet away.

"Boggarts are shapshifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most." Cindy added.

"That's what makes them so-" They were about to chorus when Lupin stopped them.

"So terrifying." He finished and walked up to the side of the wardrobe, "Luckily, a very simple charm exist to _repeal_ a Boggart." The wardrobe shook once more, "Let's practice it now. Without wands please... repeat after me. _Riddikulus_."

" _Riddikulus_." We repeated. The Wardrobe shook again and we all gathered a little closer.

"Very good... but a little louder and a little clearer. _Riddikulus_." Lupin instructed.

" _Riddikulus_." We repeated again.

"This class is ridiculous." Pansy (Who had a huge bruise on her chin from -I assume- Cindy's attack. Not that I'm complaining though.) grumbled softly.

"Very good." Lupin nodded, "Now... the incantation is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You have to make the Boggart assume the form you find truly amusing... let me explain. Uh... Neville, will you join me please?" I looked over at the fearful Gryffindor before he slowly walked up to him.

"Oh boy." I heard a Slytherin -Daphne Greengrass I think- scuff. I instantly glared at her before looking back at the front of the class.

"Now... what scares you the most?" Lupin asked Neville. The boy said something inaudible, "What was that?"

"Professor Snape." Neville repeated a little louder.

Everyone chuckled softly. "Professor Snape... alright. And I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Yes but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville added.

"No..." The wardrobe shook again, "But I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes in your mind."

"She carries a red hand bag-" Lupin interrupted him.

"I don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it." Lupin walked over to him, "Now when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do." He whispered something in Neville's ear before moving back, "Can you do that?"

Neville gulped and didn't say anything as the wardrobe shook again.

Lupin pulled out his wand, "Wand at the ready... 1... 2... 3..." He flicked his wrist and the door opened. And out stepped Professor Snape.

"Think Neville think..." I whispered softly.

" _ **'Riddikulus'**_!" Neville pointed his wand and suddenly 'Professor Snape' became covered in woman's clothes. Everyone chuckled, including a few Slytherin.

"Wonderful Neville. Wonderful." Lupin smiled, "Alright, to the back now. Everyone form a line."

The other Slytherins pushed everyone else to the front of the line... but I put myself right in front of Cindy who was in front of Kial, who was in front of Parvati Patil, who was in front of Potter.

I could tell because Cindy had hissed softly, "Kial... keep Parvati back. We can't let Harry go yet... not till I face my fear." Before I got in front of her. Sadly... that meant I was behind Weasley.

The Boggart instantly transformed into a spider and I could tell Kial had clamped a hand over Cindy's mouth because I heard a soft muffled scream.

" _ **'Riddikulus'**_!" Weasley called out. Suddenly the spider had... 'Roller Skates' (I think that's the Muggle word) on it's legs and it crashed to the ground.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Lupin laughed, "Next one..."

I gulped as I stepped up and the Boggart turned into the one thing I was the most terrified of now.

Cindy Hiolna's dead body with snakes and Spiders around her.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw... _ME_ …. on the ground!

 _That's_ what scares Malfoy?! Me dead?!

"R... _**'Riddikulus'**_!" Malfoy called out frightened.

The spiders and Snakes turned into Birds and butterflies and the rest of the Boggart turned into that of a grill.

I chuckled softly, I forgot he was afraid of Barbecuing in the great outdoors.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Lupin smiled before I stepped up and the Boggart turned to that of a dark empty closest.

I almost chickened out.

When I was younger I could _swear_ there was a monster in my closet at night. Which, in turn, brought me to reading magic books so I could think of them instead. It wasn't much help when my parents left on a trip though.

I still am terrified of something being in my closet but I don't let it show. Well... until now.

"Not scared... not scared." I gulped softly before I shouted, " _ **'Riddikulus'**_!"

The closet started spitting out random mystery books that I always stuffed in it. I was afraid of them falling out and landing on someone.

I sighed a little with relief and walked to the back of the line, "I'm sorry." I whispered to Mal... Draco when I by him.

"It's okay." He whispered back.

I bit my lip as Kial went next, his was a giant Wasp.

"' _ **Riddikulus**_ _ **'**_!" Kial shouted and the wasp turned to that of a yellow and brown stripped yellow leather jacket. I busted into a fit of giggles. Kial _hates_ yellow leather jacket! He likes them dark.

"Wonderful." Lupin smiled as Kial got behind me.

Parvati went next and the jacket turned into a snake… I hid behind Draco in fear of it before she sent the _'Riddikulus'_ charm and it turned into a giant clown jack-in-the-box.

Then… it was Harry's turn.

Within seconds, Lupin stood in front of him and the Dementor turned to that of a full moon. Which is when he closed the Boggart back up.

 _ **5 hours later… ten minutes after Dinner**_

I walked into the courtyard and saw Draco sitting and staring at the leafs.

I smiled lightly and walked up to him, "They're beautiful aren't they?"

The Malfoy heir instantly turned to face me and quickly got up, "I… I was just-"

I put a hand on his shoulder and sat him back down, "Relax… I didn't mean to scare you… may I?" I motioned to sit next to him.

"Yeah… yeah sure." Draco nodded quickly and I sat beside him.

After a few moments I sighed, "Draco I really am sorry…"

Said Slytherin stared at me, "Did… did you just call me 'Draco'?"

I smiled lightly, "That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

"Er… yeah. But… you've been calling me Malfoy…" Draco gulped.

"Right… I need to apologize for that…" I bit my lip nervously.

"No… I get it."

"No. You don't." I sighed, "Draco I'm sorry I got mad. Heck… I attacked Parkinson because she was… she mouthed off about me being your friend and when I… when I saw you… I… I _honest to GOD_ thought you were coming to see her…"

Draco looked me quiet literally dead in the eye, "Her name is Pansy."

I looked at the ground… maybe this was a mistake… I shouldn't be trying to fix this… Lord knows I can't.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly as I held my eyes tightly shut. I was about to stand up when Draco pulled me back down and I tripped over the bench, sending me to the ground. "The Fates have it out for me…" I grumbled as I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything but the Slytherin was out of focus. "Cindy! Oh man! I'm so sorry!" Draco put a hand on my right cheek, "I… I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"

"Draco…" I groaned closing my eyes for a second before everything became focused.

"I'm such a buggin' moron." Draco whimpered and I _just barely_ heard it.

"You're not a moron." I whispered.

Draco stared at me before helping me sit up, "I let you fall though… I let you get hurt..."

"Draco I'm fine." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cindy…" Draco wrapped his good arm around me and pulled me close to him, "I… I honestly… I really didn't… it was an accident…"

"Draco…" I bit my lip.

"Please… I know this is the stupidest thing I could say… but please forgive me." Draco's voice was begging.

"Okay… okay." I nodded slowly and pulled away from his chest.

"Do you forgive me?" He questioned, not looking at my eyes.

"Of course I do." I answered simply, "In more ways than one."

"So… so you're not mad at me for…" Draco motioned to his arm.

"I said I forgive you… I never said I wasn't mad for that." I retorted.

"Fair enough." Draco nodded but then lowered his gaze again.

"Draco…" I sighed and hugged him, "It's okay. I promise." I heard Draco hiss in great pain and I quickly pulled away.

"No… my arm… it still hurts a little…" Draco frowned and looked at his left arm, "Though I do deserve the pain."

"No you don't." I murmured.

"Yes I do." Draco insisted, "If I hadn't gotten so upset over Buckbeak biting you…"

"Wait! _That_ 's why you taunted him?! Because he bit me?" I know he said that before… but I wasn't ever in the mood to listen.

"Uh… yes."

"Draco… I _LET_ Buckbeak bit me to show I wasn't afraid of it." I informed him.

"WHAT?!" I winced slightly at Draco's tone, "Er… I mean… _what_?!"

"I let Buckbeak bit me." I repeated.

"You _let_ that mon- Buckbeak… hurt you?!" Draco was clearly not listening to reason.

I sighed and nodded, "Yes. And I'd do it again if you hadn't let you _father_ " -I spat at the word for Lucius Malfoy- "Put him on a death sentence!"

Draco didn't say anything till he saw the look in my eyes, "You think I'm turning into him don't you?"

I looked away, "Well… um… maybe…."

Draco growled, "I am _nothing_ like that man! I have never once intentionally hurt you… or called you a filthy little mudblood like I could."

My muscles stiffened but I wasn't gonna let Draco stop. He needed to vent. Let him vent.

"I could very easily hex you right now, but I won't! I don't harm girls. And certainly not ones that have a brain problem!" Draco continued angrily.

He needs to vent… he needs to vent…

"Not to mention I don't get angry when your being bloody stubborn… which might I add is _**ALL the time**_!" Draco finished gasping for breath.

"A… are you finished?" I whispered softly.

At this, Draco's eyes went wide and I hoped it was because he realized he got mad at me.

"Of course I'm bloody not!"

And there goes my hope.

I stood up, "I thought you were apologizing!"

Draco stood up and looked me in the eye, which was really annoying because I barely had a growth spurt and my eyes were level with his nose, "I thought you wouldn't worry me half to death!"

I opened my mouth before I felt something falling from my eyes. Something wet.

"Thanks for making me cry." I hissed before I turned and was about to leave when Draco grabbed my arm.

"I… I didn't mean to say that Cindy… I… I… I guess you don't want to be friends again?" I could tell it was meant to be a statement but came out as a question.

"Can you please leave me alone?" I frowned.

Draco, however, didn't let that happen and instead turned me to face him, "I honestly didn't mean what I said… I… I was mad. Please… don't leave."

I looked up at his gray eyes and I instantly cursed my stupidity. His eyes were full of sorrow and tears.

"Draco." I groaned not wanting to look at his eyes anymore.

"Please." Draco whispered.

" _Darn it!"_ My thoughts gripped before I hugged him again, "Alright… alright."

Draco wrapped his good arm around me tight and held me close, "Th… thank you."

My heart skips beat for some stupid reason and I'm reminded of what I told Moaning Myrtle not more than three days ago.

Note to self: Never EVER tell a ghost something EVER again!

"Welcome." I smiled lightly.

"Oh! Snaky and Huffy make up?" We instantly separated at the voice.

"Back off Peeves!" We hissed.

The poltergeist chuckled, "I thought as much."

If it hadn't been for the fact the I saw something on Gryffindor tower just now, I would've hexed him. As it was, I quickly pulled Draco out of the courtyard.

"What's up?" Draco frowned.

"I swear I think I saw someone on the Gryffindor Tower." I answered honestly.

"Let's go check on Kial." Draco nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." I noted and we headed straight for the Tower.

"KIAL!" We called out the second we were in shouting range of the Portrait.

"Good grief guys!" Kial gripped as he walked down to us, "What's up?"

"Tower." We chorused.

"Not Octob-" We grabbed him and dragged him out to the courtyard again were we saw the… something on the Gryffindor tower. Hanging there as if it was in trouble.

"Oh no! You are NOT going to save him!" The boys informed me when I held out my wand to summon my broom.

"Oh yes I am." I snapped and called out, " _ **'Accio Broom'**_!"

Within a few moments I was flying up to the tower and saw the one I was most terrified to find as I got to eye level with him.

Sirius Black.

"Go away. I need to get something." He hissed and I instantly ducked as he sent a jinx my way.

"Peter Pettigrew?" I asked without thinking.

He instantly turned to face me a dark look in his eyes. But I didn't move, inwardly flinched and screamed in fright, but didn't move.

"Do you know him?" Sirius asked me in a hiss.

I looked around the grounds to make sure the Dementors were away before I looked Sirius straight in the eye, "No. But I know of him. I know you're innocent as well. I know it was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed The Potters. Not you."

Sirius growled before looking at my broom, "Can... Can you…?"

"No. Sorry… but no. I know of a place you can stay for the time being though." I assured, "I promise the Ministry can't get to you there either."

"How can I trust _you_?" Sirius hissed.

I sighed, "I know you're innocent. Can that NOT be proof enough? I also want to get Pettigrew more than anyone."

Sirius thinks for a moment before looking at me straight, "Alright. Take me to that place."

I smiled lightly, "You won't be sorry… are you okay though? You look a little injured."

It's true. Sirius had a bloody lip and I think his left arm was bleeding.

"I'll be fine." Sirius assured.

"Okay." I noted before I glanced at the ground and mouthed, 'I'll be back in like… three minutes tops.'

Kial looked like he was about to say something when I pulled out my wand, and made Sirius and I invisible.

"' _ **Wingardium Leviosa'**_!" I waved my wand and Sirius lifted into the air.

"Be careful not to lose focus now." Sirius instructed smartly.

"I know what I'm doing." I replied with an eye-roll.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

Kial and I started pacing. Waiting for Cindy to get back. The more she was away… the more I started going over what I vented to her.

"I'm such a jerk!" I finally decided after a while of waiting.

Kial shook his head, "No man. It's not your fault. Cindy and I both know he's innocent. No one else does."

I bit my lip, "I guess you're right…" I was glad he didn't hear what I shouted at Cin.

Cin… oh man… she's gonna be so mad…

 _ **The next day...**_

I followed Cin to her Detention with Snape after he saw her fly off the school grounds.

Course... she didn't know I was following her... I was under her cloak.

I hid a little ways inside the Potion's classroom as I heard Snape instruct my crush to clean the inside of some dirty cauldrons without magic.

Snape walked out of the room and into his office. Giving me the perfect time to sneak in and watch her closely.

Cin's eyes were sparking with a deep fire... which kinda made me smile. They were so beautiful... and so deep... and so...

It was then that I shook my head, _"Get ahold of yourself Draco! She'll never agree to go out with you! You're still a prat to her!"_

Cin was on her second cauldron when I started hearing her hum a song... and considering I never heard her sing, it was surprised by how beautiful it was.

" _I had a_ dream _about a burning house.  
You were stuck inside,  
I couldn't get you out.  
I lay beside you and pulled you close.  
And the two of us went up in _smoke _..._

 _Love isn't all that it seems  
I did you wrong.  
I'll stay here with you,  
Until this dream is gone._

I started noticing tears brimming her eyes a little, but I couldn't walk up to her without her realizing I was eavesdropping. And it hurt that I couldn't help... it really did.

" _I've been_ sleepwalking. _  
Been wondering all night.  
Trying to take what's lost and broke  
And make it right.  
I've been _sleepwalking _  
Too close to the fire.  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight.  
In this burning house._

 _I see you at a party and you look the same.  
I could take you back,  
But people don't really change.  
_Wish _that we could go back in time.  
I'd be the one you thought you'd find._

 _Love isn't all that, it seems  
I did you wrong.  
I'll stay here with you,  
Till this dream is gone._

 _I've been_ sleepwalking. _  
Been wondering all night.  
Trying to take what's lost and broke  
And make it right.  
I've been _**sleepwalking** _  
Too close to the fire.  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight.  
In this burning house._

Flames _are getting bigger now.  
In this burning house.  
I can _hold _on to you somehow!  
In this burning house.  
Oh and I don't wanna wake up,  
In this burning house._

 _And I been_ **sleepwalking** _!_

 _Been wandering all night.  
Trying to take what's lost and broke  
And make it right.  
I've been _sleep walking! _  
Too close to the fire.  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight.  
In this burning house."_

She was on her third to last cauldron when she finished the song, and I had to shake my head to make sure I'd stay focused.

But... it was also when Pansy walked in. "Oh? Little mudblood cleaning without help from her friends?"

"Go away Parkinson." Cin sighed and continued to scrub.

"Sorry, mudblood, but I've got better things to do than listen to someone as filthy as you." Pansy snarled and kicked over a table of freshly brewed potions. Causing them to topple onto the cauldrons Cindy's already cleaned, "Have fun." With that, my housemate left the room.

I pulled off the cloak and rushed over to the Hufflepuff, "Cin?"

She jumped and looked up at me, "Oh... Draco... it's you."

I got on my knees and pulled a newly dirty cauldron over to me. She was about to take it when I took her hand and put it against the one she was working on, "No... I'll clean these. Don't worry, I'll say you did it all."

"Draco you don't have to..."

"But I want to." I assured, "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine..."

"Thank you." I smiled happily before I started helping her clean.

 _ **Later that night...**_

I was staring up at the stars in the courtyard…. I may or may not have stuck out of the Hospital Wing to look at them in my favorite area of the school.

There were so many and so beautiful, no wonder Cindy always gets good grades in Astronomy… they're so… _captivating_.

Of course… they're not as beautiful _as_ said Hufflepuff… she's the most beautiful person alive. And I can only hope that I can tell her that… and how I feel for her… soon.

* * *

 **I actually decided to add Cindy's detention in this chapter instead of the next because... well... I felt it would be better placed...**

 **Any... hope you liked it, please review, Follow and Favorite... and please no flames...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating last week... it was my dad's birthday... and he'd died last year... I didn't have the heart to do much... But the new chapter's here now.**

 **Anyway... o** **nto the disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I was tossing and turning in my sleep before I sat up, giving up on it. I grabbed my cloak, and simply thought of going to see Draco, causing it to change color and I ducked out of my dorms, then the Hufflepuff Basement.

I continued to walk till I saw Platinum-Blond hair in courtyard. I ducked outside and got on my knees beside him. I put the cloak over us, and started shaking him.

"Draco?" I whispered, "Draco come on, wake up!"

He opened his eyes, and an emotion crossing his face before he said, "C…. Cin?"

I nodded, "You need to get inside."

Draco shook his head, "Too tired."

"Come on, Draco." I hissed, "I'm serious!"

"Then leave me out here and you go back inside." He figured.

I laid down on his good arm, "No….. friends don't do that."

Draco looked at me shocked, "Cin?"

"What?"

"You don't have to…" He gulped.

"But I want to." I smiled at him.

Draco looked at me, before looking up at the stars again, "Hey, look at that one!"

I looked up and saw a shooting star, "Make a wish."

I closed my eyes and thought mine, " _I wish Draco will share my feelings."_

I opened my eyes and felt Draco pulling me closer, "Draco?"

"It's getting cold…. I don't want both of us in the Hospital Wing for that." He assured.

"True…" I nodded slowly, before I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

 _ **5 hours later….**_

"Oh man I am in so much trouble…!" I ran to the Hufflepuff Basement.

"Cin?" I stopped dead in my tracks, cringing a little, when I heard Cedric.

"Oh….. hey Cedric…." I tried to casually lean against a wall, "What are you doing out here? The sun's up…"

"But students can't walk around yet." Cedric reminded me.

"Alright… you caught me. How many points are you gonna take?" I sighed as I held my arms out for him to take.

Cedric thought for a moment, "None. Consider this a beginning of the year warning."

"Oh thank God." I breathed out, relieved.

"Better get going though." Cedric advised.

"Right… thanks Cedric." I ran off, "You're the best!"

I ran to the basement and got into the Common room before I figured anyone noticed.

 _ **Later that day...**_

I walked up to the Hospital Wing with Kial. Draco was being released and I wanted to talk to him about last night.

When we got there, I ran into Malcolm Flint. "Watch where you're bloody going, Mudblood!" He snapped as he walked away.

"Grrr… Cin?"

"Don't try to her him _too_ badly." I smirked softly before Kial ran after the Seventh year. I walked over to Draco's bed a few moments later, "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled gently.

"Draco…. About last night…."

"Oh…. Let me guess…? You wanna forget it ever happened?" Draco frowned.

"I'm sorry Draco…." I looked down.

"No it's…. It's okay…" Draco assured.

I put a hand over his, "Draco I know you're lying."

"It's nothing..." He insisted, but saw the look in my eyes and sighed, "It's just... Cin I really don't want to forget last night... please don't make me."

I blinked then nodded slowly, "I will admit... I don't wanna forget it either..."

Draco smiled gently then hugged me with his good arm, "Thank you."

"Miss Hiolna!" The Healer of Hogwarts screeched as she walked in, causing Draco to let me go.

"Not my fault, Madam Pomfrey!" I insisted.

She sighed heavily before looking at my best friend, "Mr. Malfoy... just let me take of the cast and you will be ready to go... but don't do anything outlandish... like Quidditch."

"Yes Ma'am." The Slytherin nodded.

I took his hands, and helped Draco out of the Hospital Wing, before walked him to the courtyard. I frowned when I felt Draco staring at me, and I looked over at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

I shrugged, "Okay..."

Draco smiled gently, "Good." He looked ahead of him and I followed his gaze. I let his hand go the moment I did, "I'll see you around." I turned and I was about to walk to the Astronomy tower to probably watch the clouds, when the Slytherin grabbed my arm.

"No... don't leave me... I didn't... Cin... I won't... I'm sorry..." He begged softly, "I... I... please?" I pulled out of his grip.

"I'm going to the Astronomy tower. When you wanna talk, which better be soon, I'll be up there." With that, I walked to said tower.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I was trying to figure out what a cloud looked like when it changed by magic.

 **Cin PLEASE forgive me... for everything.**

I looked at the entrance and saw Draco walking in and laying beside me.

I was about to get up when Draco murmured another spell and the clouds turned to my favorite animal.

A badger.

He created a snake, then, **Friends?**

I looked over at him, "O... of course."

"Cin... I'm sorry for what I did down there... I was being stupid... I saw Pansy and I... I'm really sorry... please forgive me." He begged, he took my hand and I felt the spark I always do.

I sighed, "Of course."

"I'm serious, Cin, please..." He whispered. I felt his grip weaken a little and I pulled away, before I turned to face him and propped myself up on an elbow.

"Draco, you're my friend, friends fight," I assured, "And friends forgive."

Draco smiled gently before looking at me, "Thank you for being you."

I shrugged and laid back down. I looked up at the clouds again and smiled at the badger and snake. "They're amazing."

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner... I wanted to show you how sorry I was in the clouds... so I had to read up on the spell." Draco explained.

I nodded in understanding, "Like I said, it's amazing."

"Thanks." Draco smiled softly.

I nodded, "Of course..." I pulled out my wand and wrote something in the clouds myself.

 **Promise we're friends?**

I put two boxes under that with the words **'Yes** ' beside one and ' **No** ' beside the other.

Draco smiled and used his wand to check ' **Yes** '.

"Good." I smiled gently.

Draco got to his feet and helped me up. We then undid the spell and the clouds turned back to normal.

"Look at that one." I nodded to the one I was originally trying to figure out.

"It's... a..."

"Turtle." We turned to face Professor Sinistra.

"Professor... w.. we know we shouldn't be up here..." I wanted to reason.

"It's alright, Miss. Hiolna." She assured, "Now, I believe 10 points each... should be awarded to Hufflepuff and Slytherin for that exponential display of sky magic."

I looked over at Draco, before back at the Astronomy Professor, "Thank you Professor."

She smiled, "Now get going."

"Right..." Draco and I nodded before we headed down the steps.

I smiled once I got off the last step, "Race you to the courtyard!"

"You're on!" Draco laughed before we started running to our favorite area of the school.

 _ **Halloween day...**_

I smiled as I grabbed my black jacket off my bed and put it on, "All set!"

"You sure?" I looked and saw Alina standing in the doorway of the room.

I nodded, "Yep... man I can't wait to go to Hogsmead!" I jumped up and down with excitement.

Alina laughed softly as I walked out of the Hufflepuff Basement with her, "I'm sure your friends are just as excited."

I nodded as we got to the main hall and I pointed over to a fast-talking Kial, "He sure is."

Alina laughed before gently pushing me over to him, "See you later then."

I smirked as I walked over to him and I saw Draco coming the other direction.

"This has to be the best thing in the world!" Kial cheered.

"Dude, breath." I laughed.

Come on... we better get going." Draco nodded ahead of us. Kial and I nodded and followed after him.

I smiled as we got on the train, "This is gonna be the best time ever!"

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I smiled as Kial, Cin and I got off the train for Hogsmeade, "We're finally here!"

Cin laughed, then nodded, "So… where to first?"

"Three Broomsticks."

"Honeydukes."

"Shrieking Shack."

I said the first one. Kial said the second, and Cin, excitedly, said the third. We started laughing because we had said it all at once.

"Let's try that again." I decided.

Same result.

Kial rolled his eyes, "Let's not say the three places we've been dying to go to."

"That just leaves, _'Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop'_ and _'Hog's Head'_!" Cin countered.

I shrugged, "I'm all for the Tea shop."

"Who's side are you on!" Cin complained to me, "That place is _full_ of couples and I don't wanna lose the lunch I've barely had!"

"Well... why not... The Three Broomsticks?" Kial sighed.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

Cin groaned, "Fine."

We smiled and walked to the shop.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

We were laughing as we walked back into the school.

But... once we stepped into said building, there was an ear piercing scream from the Gryffindor tower.

"The Fat Lady!" Cin and Kial chorused.

"What happened?" I frowned.

"Sirius Black tried to get into the tower." Cin answered before looking at Kial, "Get up there and see what's going on, I'll find the other house perfects and Dumbledore."

Kial nodded and ran up the steps to his house's tower.

"Come on." I took Cin's hand and headed for the Headmaster's office.

We stopped at the entrance and Cin started saying a few passwords softly before the Steps started moving and we jumped back in fright. Dumbledore frowned when he came down to the bottom.

"Mr. Malfoy? Miss. Hiolna?"

"Sirius Black was in the castle, sir." The Hufflepuff revealed quickly, "He was in the Gryffindor tower."

"I know, Miss. Hiolna. Get to your houses and get to the Great Hall."

"Yes, sir." We nodded as the Headmaster rushed off to the bloody brave tower.

Cin started walking to her house and I followed, "Draco?"

"We don't know if he's still in the building." I assured, "I'm not letting you go anywhere alone if he's still in the building."

"Draco-"

"I won't." I repeated.

Cin sighed, "Fine... just... stay close."

I nodded before I followed her to where the Hufflepuff house was placed. We frowned when I saw at least three people in her house colors standing outside a stack of barrels.

"Helga tell you guys?" Cin figured.

"Yeah... now let's get to the Great Hall." Cedric instructed.

We nodded and followed after them.

 _ **A few minutes to midnight...**_

I tossed and turned as much in the sleeping bag I was given so I could go to sleep in the Great Hall, but no such luck.

I looked over at the group of Hufflepuffs I was closest to and saw Cin with her back turned to me.

I looked around before I got up and moved over to her. I squatted down and saw a look of fear destroying the gentleness of her features.

I put a hand on her shoulder and moved her so she was laying on her back. Her features softened a little and I smiled.

I looked up at the stars and sighed heavily with relief. I regretted that, however, when a wand light was shined on me. "Mr. Malfoy..." Came Professor Snap's draw of a voice.

"I couldn't sleep Professor." I whispered softly, trying not to wake Cin.

"And you thought waking Miss. Hiolna would help?"

I shook my head, "No... no sir... I... I was just... I..." I couldn't come up with an excuse.

Snape sighed, "Mr. Malfoy... get back to your own sleeping bag before I deduct house points."

"Yes sir." I did as told. I watched Cin turned to face me and held something up. I blinked at it before I smiled and nodded and pulled out my own.

I opened it, turn down the lights so I wouldn't wake anyone else and so I could _actually_ see the screen with out going a little blind.

A message popped up on my screen and I opened it to see that it was from Cindy herself, _'Can't sleep huh?'_

I looked over at her before I sent my message, _'Nope... did I wake you?'_

 _'No... I couldn't sleep either.'_

I nodded, _'I get it.'_

 _'I... I'm kinda scared, to be honest... though... I_ am _a Hufflepuff so I guess I should be...'_

 _'I'm scared too...'_ I assured before I also put, _'And you may be a Hufflepuff... but you're still brave... I mean... you saved me last year.'_

I looked up at Cin and saw her shaking her head, frowning, before sending back, _'Draco...'_

She was sending another message so I quickly put, _'No. I'm serious Cin. You're braver than me and Kial_ combined _!... And Kial's in bloody_ _ **Gryffindor**_ _!'_

Still, Cin shook her head when I looked at her, _'But.. Draco... I should be trying to... trying to...'_

 _'Cin... no.'_ I instructed, _'Please just... please go to sleep... we'll talk in the morning, okay?'_

 _'Okay...'_ I saw the light coming from Cin's console go out and I was about to close mine when I decided to at least somewhat get it out.

 _'I love you, Cindy Hiolna.'_ I put it in the small box that I write in before sending messages to her, then deleted it and closed my console.

I looked over at where she was one last time, before I laid down and closed my eyes, _"Sweet Dreams, Cin."_

 _ **5 hours later...**_

I felt someone shaking me, and when I looked to see who was, I almost went back to sleep, "What?"

"Get up. Class is gonna start soon." Malcolm instructed.

I looked over and saw Cin sleeping away, her mouth open as she turned on her back, and I heard snoring from all the way over here. "Cin's still asleep and it's just still dark out."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Our fathers want us to find Black before the teachers do."

I shrugged, "Oh, well, then I won't."

"What?"

I stared at him, anger in my eyes, "I'm not going to become like my father... and I don't understand why you want to?"

"Because they're right."

"They're wrong." I snarled before I noticed Cin's snoring had stopped and I saw the Hufflepuff walking over to us.

"No... you don't get it, we _have_ to follow them... if we don't..."

"Does it really mater?" Cin hiss as she got down beside me, "And why didn't you ask about this when he was still awake?"

I smiled gently until Malcolm shoved her to the ground and it contorted into a snarl. I instantly got up and looked her over. "Cin?"

My crush groaned as she sat up, "That hurt..."

I put a hand on her back, and saw her wince in pain, "Cin-"

"I'm fine." She ground out, "Just hurts a little..."

I shook my head before I glared up at Malcolm, "She may be a Muggleborn, but she's still a girl, you know!"

"Whatever... you in or out?"

"Out!" I snarled.

Malcolm shrugged and walked away.

I looked at Cin again and she shook her head, "Draco, I fall down a lot... I'll be fine... I promise."

I groaned and nodded, "Okay... please just... go back to sleep, okay?"

Cin shook her head, "I'm wide awake now."

"But..." I bit my lip then sighed, "Okay..."

 _ **8 hours later...**_

I looked at Cindy from the Slytherin table. She was talking to Cedric, and sure happy about it. She wouldn't stop smiling.

At least this morning's early events were already past her.

I was so busy watching her, I didn't notice my hand that I was resting my head on, sliding down and into my food.

"Draco!"

"What?" I jumped and looked over at Blaise.

"You okay Mate?" He raised a brow at me, "You spaced out there for a minute."

"I'm brilliant." I assured.

"Just thinking about that beast getting-"

"That's enough!" I hissed to Theo, "I did what I did because I thought Buckbeak hurt Cin. She did what she did on purpose though, so that's enough on that bloody matter!" I got up and left the Great Hall.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **4 minutes later...**_

"Hey... you okay?" Cin and I called out to Draco as we walked into the Courtyard.

"Bloody brilliant." He answered with a scuff.

Cin rolled her eyes as we walked over to the stone bench where he was, "Don't lie."

"And, yeah dude, you are." I agreed as we sat on either side of him.

Our best friend groaned, "Guys... look... it's just... with everything happening..."

"We know." We assured simply.

"Hey, Cin? When's your first Quidditch game again?" I raised a brow.

My oldest friend smirked, "This Saturday, against Gryffindor."

"Oh yeah..." I rolled my eyes. She was getting too good with that Beater's bat.

"Too bad it's not _Slytherin_ vs. Gryffindor." Draco joked.

"We'd still beat you guys." I smirked.

"No way. I've been practicing." Draco stated proudly.

"With a trash can maybe." Cin murmured and I barked a laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny Cin." Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

 _ **The first Quidditch match of the Season...**_

I smirked at Cindy as we walked out onto the pitch. Storm Clouds were gathering above and I knew Cin was gripping her broom for dear life. She hates thunderstorms.

The Hufflepuffs weren't gonna win though. I mean... I think it was the Gryffindor–Ravenclaw match that Harry falls off his broom... I think.

When we started flying around, Cin was gripping her broom with one hand and keeping close to Cedric with the other.

I grabbed the Quffle from Malcolm Preece and started for their goal.

"Not gonna happen." I heard Cin before I narrowly dodged the Buldger coming my way. "So close."

I smirked before I scored the first point, "Not even."

"That puts Gryffindor in the lead with 10 points and Hufflepuff still at 0!" Jordan Smith exclaimed.

I heard Cindy growl before she backtracked over to Cedric.

The game continued on. When it was Gryffindor: 50, Hufflepuff: 50, I could tell Harry and Cindy were growing pale.

This was added by Cindy's lack of clear concentration as she looked around. I stopped above her as I saw something bad.

Dementors coming onto the field.

"Not good..." I hissed before I looked and saw Harry falling from his broom. "Harry!"

Sadly... it was too late, and Harry was _barely_ caught by the _Arresto Momentum_ spell by Dumbledore.

I was about to fly down, when I saw Cedric grabbing the Snitch, and cursed angrily. Hufflepuff beat us! _And_ I'll never hear the end of it from Cindy... Wait... I looked and saw Cindy shaking her head roughly, her grip weakening.

Oh man... Cindy's still got a problem with the Dementors too... I totally forgot! She was just about to grab her broom again when a Dementor glided under her and she slipped off.

"CIN!" I yelled before Dumbledore repeated the spell on her and she hit the ground soft, but still hard. I didn't even need to look to know Draco was looking frightened down at her.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Guys, I swear I'm fine!" Cindy complained as Draco and I dragged her to the Hospital Wing.

"You fell off your broom!" We countered.

"Does it look like I have broken bones?!" She rolled her eyes.

We stopped right outside the Room and looked over at her. "You still need to be checked."

Cin groaned, "Fine."

"Thank you for seeing it our way." I sighed before we continued into the Wing.

"Oh... dear... come and sit down sweetie..." Madame Pomfrey instructed and we slowly sat Cindy on a bed.

"She was-"

"I saw the ordeal, Mr. Biralion, no need to tell me." Pomfrey instructed, "Now... you two need to get going. Go inform the rest of Hufflepuff that she is under my care. And will not be playing Quidditch for a while."

"What?! No! Madam Pomfrey, I feel fine!" Cin tried to stand up, then started to pale a little and we helped her back down, "Okay... maybe not... but I can't _not_ play Quidditch!"

"Your house has a substitute, does it not?"

Cin groaned, "Okay, fine... but just till I'm good enough to play again."

"Good... now... boys?"

"We're going." We assured before we walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Anyone surprised _Cindy_ also fell off her broom?**

 **She's still dealing with her fears, so I figured she should...**

 **Any... hope you liked it, please review, Follow and Favorite... and please no flames...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go. The fourth chapter... it's gonna have some elements from the Original _Trip through the Known_ story... so... just wanted to give you a heads up.**

 **Anyway... o** **nto the disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I sighed as we walked out of the Hospital wing, "Kial..."

"I know, I know!" He snapped, "I should've paid more attention..."

I looked ahead as we got to the Great Hall, "It wasn't your fault, Mate... she'll be fine. Cin's the strongest person I know. Muggleborn or not. There's no way-"

"She told you what she heard and saw right?" Kial interrupted me, and put a hand on me, forcing us both to stop.

"Well... uh... no..." I lied easily.

My Gryffindor best friend sighed, "She's afraid of the dark... she's afraid of things that go bump in the night... She's afraid, because her parents are always leaving her and she's always alone."

I frowned, "She never told me..."

"I had to drag it out of her... she's not a fan of telling people her secrets." Kial sighed before he continued on. When I stood where I was, he turned to face me, "You coming?"

"Huh?" I looked over at him, "Uh... I'll catch up..."

"Draco..."

"Go. I can hear your stomach from here." I motioned for him to continue.

Kial sighed before he continued to the Great Hall.

I watched him leave before I headed to the Kitchen area.

I ran into one of Hufflepuff's Perfects, Alina I think was her name, "Uh... Alina, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "That's me."

I breathed a soft sigh of relief, "Good... uh... you saw the match right?"

"Is Cin okay?" Alina asked worriedly.

"She says she is... uh... she's great." I lied, "But... she can't play Quidditch for a while."

"Oh... I'll get-"

"She also doesn't seem to be in the mood for visitors right now..." I added.

"Oh... okay." Alina nodded, "I'll tell the rest of her friends..."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

When she disappeared into the Kitchen, I headed to the front courtyard, feeling horrible. I frowned when I sat down on the stone bench and felt something crawl against my shoe.

I raised a brow and looked down at it.

When I saw the rat, I almost... actually, no... I _did_ jump into the tree I was by.

I heard laughing, and I tried to make myself look causal as I could. I rolled my eyes, however, when I saw that it was two of the Golden Trio themselves, "Well... if it isn't Weaselbee and Granger."

"Watch it, Malfoy." Granger hissed.

"Don't think I will." I retorted.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be with Hiolna?"

I growled, "Don't talk about her like that." I slowly got down, "She was just as effected by those... _things_ as Potter was!"

"She needs to mind her own business." Weasley retorted.

"Since when do you control someone's life?!" I got in his face.

"Since when do you care so much about one girl?!" He spat.

I growled, "Since when did you care about what I do?!"

"Both of you!" Granger shoved me back, "Look, we're just as mad that Harry's hurt as you are with Cindy."

I scuffed, "Believe me, Granger, you're not."

"Why's that?" Weasley hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "If I have to tell you, you'd be an even bigger idiot than I first thought, Weasley." With that, I walked away.

 _ **3 weeks later...**_

I watched Cindy from afar as she was released from the Hospital Wing.

I didn't have the heart to tell her how badly her house lost to Ravenclaw... but by the look on her face... and the fact that she was surrounded by her teammates and house friends... I don't think I had to.

"Hannah, I don't care how many times you apologize, you had a clear opening!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know... I don't know how I missed either!" The one she was talking to, Hannah, complained.

"My fault, Cin... I gave the game play."

"You got _creamed_ , Cedric!"

"I know, I know!"

"At least you're feeling good enough to play... right?" Adam questioned her.

"According to Pomfrey... yeah." Cin nodded before she noticed me, "Hey Draco!"

"Hey... I.. uh... gotta go..." I quickly headed off.

 _ **1 full month later...**_

I frowned as I followed after Cindy, "Cin! Wait up!"

"Draco, I'm behind on my studies..." Cin walked into the library.

I followed after her, "I know..." I sat down across from where she did, "I wanna help."

Cin scuffed, "Not interested."

"Cin... please." I begged gently as I pulled out my books, "At least... let me sit with you and study? Please?"

"Fine with me." She sighed and started reading and writing.

I looked down at my books, and started doing the same... only... I kept looking back up at Cin every few minutes to see what she was planing on doing.

Same thing though, she didn't look up from her books once. And it hurt a little more inside. She didn't care about me... she was so busy with her Quidditch team, and figuring out something with Kial about Black... it was like everything I tried to rebuild over the last two and a half months... was gone.

"Cin..." I looked up from my books after a while of failing to work, "Please forgive me... I... I didn't mean to impose..."

"Well you did." Cin glared up at me, "I was trying to figure out how to..." She looked around before hissing, "Save Sirius!"

"I know... I know..." I sighed, "And I... I know you don't want to do anything with me... not with me turning into my father..."

"Don't say that." Cindy's eyes softened.

"But it's true... isn't it?" I frowned.

"Of course not." She assured before closing her books and moving to my side, "Here... let me help you with that."

I looked at her, smiling softly, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Cindy smiled gently at me.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

The look Draco had in his eyes since I really stopped talking to him was so nice to see... he really had me worried when he stopped trying to talk.

I'm glad that's over for now.

 _ **2 days later... Second Hogsmead trip of the School year...**_

"Come on guys!" I dragged Kial and Draco to the entrance hall.

"Yeesh, Cin... it's just our second time going." Kial smirked.

"You were acting exactly like this for our first trip." Draco countered.

I was about to thank him when I swear I saw someone with grey eyes and platinum-blond hair going into the shadows, "Woah... Draco I swear I think I saw someone that almost looked you!"

"It's probably nothing." Draco assured softly, "Maybe you wanted to come back and enjoy the day?"

"Maybe..." I shrugged, "It's probably nothing anyway."

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I smiled as Kial, Draco and I got off the train for Hogsmeade, "We're back!"

"Someone's excited." I swear I heard someone chuckle then cry out in pain, "OW! It was a joke! No need to flick my ear!" I smirked softly, maybe Draco was right? Maybe I wanted to come back to today to go to Hogsmeade again?

"Oh well… can't worry about it right now." I shrugged.

"Can't worry about what?! Cin you have been worrying me none stop since you and Draco thought you heard and saw something!" Kial snapped.

"I swear I did though… but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me." I shrugged.

"Yeah… tricks. OW! That was my foot!" The same voice scuffed then howled in pain.

"Okay… I'm starting to see your point." Draco turned around quickly then turned to face us again, "But I still don't see anything."

I groaned, then nodded, "So… where to first?"

"Three Broomsticks."

"Honeydukes."

"Shrieking Shack."

Draco said the first one. Kial said the second. And I said the third. We started laughing because we had said it all at once... like we did our first time here.

"Let's try that again." I decided.

Same result... again.

"How about….. how about you three go where you want to?" A voice, this one different from the last, suggested before we could try again.

"Who's there?" Kial snarled.

"' _Mutationem Amens'_." The voices whispered and I instantly translated it mentally from Latin.

'Change Appearance'.

Two people, a guy and girl, appeared from an alley. The girl glaring daggers at the boy before smiling softly and looking at us in a I-promise-I'm-not-deadly-but-don't-do-anything-stupid sort of way.

The guy had jet black hair and the girl blond. The boy had grey eyes that I couldn't figure out the emotion to. Sorrow? Anger? Joy? But the girl... her eyes were green and they shown with one thing, relief.

Another thing was the spell... they looked to be sixteen so how could they know about make-'em-ups?

"Sorry... but like we said... you could split up." The boy seemed to be picking his words carefully as they walked over, but the girl sighed.

"Percy..." The name sounded fake but I figured it was because they nicknamed each other or something. She looked over at us again, "Sorry about my boyfriend… he's a prat."

"Hey!"

The girl ignored 'Percy', "I'm Annabeth. We came to Hogsmeade to let go of some… challenge that have crossed our path…. So um… you three wouldn't have happened to have seen a Rat with a boy named 'Ron Weasley' have you? We're trying to find it because it may have a disease."

"You mean the Weasley's pet rat?" I raised a brow, "Yeah… uh… he's still in Gryffindor Tower, right Kial?" Said Gryffindor was just glaring at them.

"KAIL!" Draco and I shouted.

"Er… uh… yeah." Kial nodded slowly.

"Thank you….. we're good friends with Headmaster Dumbledore so we'll just head out." Percy weakly managed a smile and slowly walked away with 'Annabeth'.

"Hey wait a second!" I called out after a moment of thinking.

Annabeth sighed, "Legilimency can do extraordinary things… and I know what you're about to ask. And yes. I'm a mudblood."

She spent time around Slytherins.

"Pureblood." Percy answered Draco's question as he opened his mouth, "And Slytherin."

"How can you let him call you that?!" Kial demanded.

"Because we're close friends too. We don't mean it." Annabeth answered before they continued on their way.

"I don't like them." Kial decided as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

I looked at the girl before a small smile spread onto my lips, "I don't know… I think the boy was kinda cute."

Draco growled softly before looking at the boy, "Yeah… the girl was too."

I rolled my eyes and let his annoying jealousy problem slide. What's up with him anyway?

I shook my head, "Anyway, Three Broomsticks or..."

"Why are you so determined to go to the Shrieking Shack?" Draco frowned.

I sighed, "Draco, trust me... you'll understand when we get there."

Kial groaned as we headed off to the Shrieking Shack, "Do we _have_ to go?"

"Kial... we can't stop what he tells Hermione." I sighed.

 _ **40 minutes later..**_

"It's meant to be the oldest building in Britain." I heard Hermione was we walked up to the shack, "Did I mention that?"

"Twice." Ron answered.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Draco scuffed as we got closer.

"Cool it, Draco." I glared at him.

"Just saying, Cin." He shrugged as we came to a stop in front of them, "Now... you two shopping for you new-"

"Draco I swear, don't finish that sentence." Kial growled as he and I moved over to the other two, and I felt Harry close by, under his cloak.

"Can't you two learn to have a little fun?" Draco complained.

"Maybe they would if you'd just shut up, Malfoy. They've got their own lives!" Hermione sneered.

"Doesn't your family sleep in... one room?" Draco shot back.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron was downhearted.

"It's amazing though... isn't it Draco?" I reasoned as I looked at the Shack.

"It's just an old house, Cin." Draco scuffed.

"It's not just an old house, Draco. Believe us. There's a story to that Shack that you wouldn't believe." Kial stepped up, "But Ron, now's not the time."

"And I believe-"

"No!" Kial and I cut Draco off, "Now's not the time, or place, Draco!"

"Can't we just, for _once_ , enjoy something _without_ being at each other's throats?!" Hermione and I added.

"He started it!" Both Draco and Ron countered then started arguing over who was right.

"Boys... boys!..." I tried, "BOYS!"

"Yes, because we knew what we were doing then. That _surely_ makes us worse than you." Draco scuffed, as they ignored me.

"Hope you can back up all that talk, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"How dare you talk to me like that you filth..." Draco looked over at me.

"Draco, don't!" Kial and I hissed angrily.

"Sorry if it hurts, Cin... but she deserves to be told this..." Draco breathed out, and my fingers curled into fist as he looked at Hermione and said the one thing I was praying he wouldn't, "You filthy little Mudblood."

Kial and I shoved hm into the snow with all our anger.

"Ow! Guys!" Draco groaned.

"Not yet." I smirked to myself as Harry pulled Draco up from the legs and we grabbed him, before the Boy-Who-Can't-Die threw snowballs at the Malfoy heir... while the rest of us started laughing.

When Harry finished throwing the snowballs, Kial and I let our Slytherin friend go and moved over to the Golden Trio... right at Harry pulled the cloak's hood up.

Kial and I quickly pulled it over his head again... but not before Draco screamed in fright and ran off.

"Harry!" We hissed angrily.

"What are you doing here mate?" Ron looked in between Kial and I.

"Your brothers helped me get here." Harry answered and Kial and I stared at each other.

The Marauder's Map!

"Uh... we... gotta... uh..." Kial tried to cover.

"Go find Draco." I finished, then looked at Hermione, "Sorry for what he said."

"It's fine. I'll live with it."

I sighed and pulled her to the side, "Look... Draco doesn't mean it... but... you do act... well... kinda like a snobbish brainiac sometimes... I mean... I do know a lot too... but... Hermione you kinda... flaunt it.."

"I do not!"

"Hermione... I saw your reaction at the end of last term's fest. Admit it."

"Okay... maybe a little."

"'Mione!"

"Okay maybe a lot!" Hermione groaned, "But that doesn't mean-"

"Hermione, I'm a mudblood, just like you. But _unlike_ you. I didn't let what he said about my blood get to me... then he stopped doing it all together." I sighed, though he only talked about my blood once... and it was out of anger... but she didn't need to know that.

"I do-"

"Hermione..." I shook my head, "You do. And believe me... it's not gonna lead to anything good... just please remember that."

Hermione sighed, then nodded, "Fine."

"Thanks." I nodded back before I headed off to find Draco, "Now where'd he go?"

 _ **5 hours later...**_

We didn't find Draco till we got back on the train and saw him sitting in our compartment, looking downhearted. "There you are!" We sat with him.

"Here I am." He sighed, sadly.

"Draco... come off it." We insisted.

"I'm sorry guys... it's just... I don't know..." Draco frowned.

"It's been a long day, guys." I tried to reason, "Let's just... try to get over it."

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

I sighed, "Good point."

We sat in silence for a while before we pulled out our consoles and started playing them.

 _ **First day of Christmas break...**_

Draco held Cin as she slept soundly on his shoulder.

"Tell her by-"

"I'll tell her, when I tell her." He cut in.

"Which could be years!" I noted, "You need to tell her!"

"I don't care how long it takes..." Draco retorted.

"She might fall for someone else." I reasoned.

"Even if she didn't return my feelings..." He trailed off, then shook his head, "I'd still love her."

I blinked... no one knew this... but I usually _'test'_ Cindy's 'new' friends out to see if they really cared about her.

No one passed it until now.

"That's... wait... you're not joking are you?"

"Of course not." Draco took one of Cin's hands and held it gingerly, "I would never joke about something like this..."

I stared at him, lost for words.

He really _does_ love her.

 _ **Christmas Eve...**_

I smirked before I poured a special potion on a mistletoe and hung it over Cin's doorway.

She was gonna kill me when she found out. But... it'll be worth it.

"For 100 bucks worth of gallons, it better be..." I grumbled as I got down the steps.

"It ready?" Draco asked the moment I pulled the string to pull the steps back up.

"I'd like my payment now." I held out my hand.

"When this works." Draco countered.

"I'll be dead before you can pay!" I complained.

"It'll be okay." He assured.

I sighed, and looked over at him, "Draco... if you really care about her... don't be a jerk at the end of the year. She loves creatures, no matter the kind."

The Slytherin looked away, "Buckbeak still has her down?"

I nodded, "She loves that Hippogriff more than any other creature in the Wizarding World..."

"I know." Draco leaned against the steps, "I shouldn't have even gotten so worked about her getting hurt..."

"It's not your fault." I reasoned, "You didn't know why she did it."

"But it's my fault I told my bloody _father_ that Buckbeak hurt me!" Draco insisted, "I didn't even give the full story... I mean... even if I did..." He looked away scuffing, "He'd kill me."

"And if you didn't tell him at all you wouldn't have given Cin time to herself." I noted, "Sometimes Cin can't take a lot... contrary to what she most likely told you... She couldn't _resist_ looking up facts when it came to your back-story over the years... and when she got to your family history..." I scuffed, and folded my arms, "She wouldn't read anything _'Draco Malfoy'_ related for a full month. That includes the series."

Draco looked up at me, "But I still..."

"Yeah. I know." I assured gently before I nodded up to where Cin was coming out of her room, "Now's your chance."

Draco looked up, and quickly headed back up the steps.

I smiled softly, folded my arms and leaned against the wall as I watched them. They really care about each other... even though neither of them will admit it to the other.

* * *

 **Alright... this was a tricky chapter to finish... I was trying to figure out when this story was supposed to finish, and I figured that it'll end in two chapters... so...**

 **Anyway... hope you liked it, please review, Follow and Favorite... and please no flames...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go. The fifth chapter.. sorry for not updating right after the original story... there was this huge storm in my area... and I may or may not have a huge fear of them...**

 **Anyway... o** **nto the disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I smiled softly after I broke the kiss with Cin, who looked shocked, "Sorry... I noticed that-"

"I heard Kial on the ceiling." She revealed with a sigh, "I know he put a potion on the mistletoe I _thought_ I hid perfectly."

I nodded, then looked down, "I... I'm sorry... I just... I wanted to... I... should probably stop talking now."

Cin leaned against her door, "I knew something was off when I couldn't move from where I was."

"I'm really sorry..." I insisted.

"It's okay." Cin smiled softly.

My mouth fell open, "You sure?"

Cindy shrugged, "Yeah... but... do me a favor."

"Anything." I agreed.

"Lay off the Green Apples." Cindy smirked.

I rolled my eyes slightly.

 _ **That night...**_

I watched Cindy as she made her bed.

"You're parents aren't gonna make it, are they?" I frowned.

Cin shrugged, "Not that it matters."

"I could get my mum..." I wanted to reason when she looked up at me, "Or maybe not."

"Draco... can we spend _one_ Christmas without any of our parents coming and ruining it?" She sighed.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled gently then punched my arm, "Don't worry about it."

I smiled back, before I rubbed my arm, "Strong much?"

Cin laughed, "I guess."

I love her laugh... and I love that twinkle in her eyes when she did... it was so vibrant... so...

" _Ugh! Get your head out of the gutter! She's never gonna love you!"_ I shook my head while she wasn't looking.

She looked up at me, "What?"

"What?" I raised a brow.

"I thought I heard you say something... guess not." She shrugged.

I frowned before I looked over at her book, "Does it have your-"

"Yeah... this one actually does... doesn't mention the books, but it does... doesn't say the presents we're supposed to get though." She pouted at that part, and I laughed softly, though I was inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

She'd be the one laughing if she knew what I got for her I bet.

She walked over to her window and I followed slowly, "I bet you anything I catch him."

"He's not-"

"Don't you stop believing yet." She stopped me, her eyes narrowed.

I smiled, and shook my head a little it was that childish belief in silly things like Santa Clause or whatever... it was that childish hope that made me believe she was right.

I sat with her, looking out the window, and just watched some snowflakes falling against it. It was quite peaceful actually.

But... there was something nagging me in the back of my mind and I finally asked, "About... about later this year..."

"Don't." She stopped me again, glaring ever so angrily.

"Cin... we need to talk about it... please." I begged her.

"I don't-"

"Please, Cin... we need to."

She stood up, angrily, "Why?... Why talk about something when I'm trying to enjoy... probably the _last_ good Christmas of my whole mudblood life?!"

My heart stopped right then. Did she... she just...

"Cindy you're not a... you're not a mudblood." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I stared at Draco, all my 'Jolly' went straight to rage when he asked about later in the school year. I didn't want to talk about it... I didn't want him to know.

I just... I didn't expect to call _myself_ a mudblood with such ease just yet...

"Cindy you're not a... you're not a mudblood." Draco's whispering voice pulled me from my thoughts as I saw tears coming to his eyes.

"Draco... I..." I shook my head. No. I was not gonna reason with him... not right now... there was no _way_ I could. I said the second best thing when my alarm went off, "I think we need to get some sleep."

Draco looked hurt, but I brushed it off. He cleared his throat as I grabbed his sleeping bag for him, "Yeah... thanks."

"My pleasure." Our hands brushed against each other, and I quickly let the sleeping bag go.

I got into bed, while Draco got in the sleeping bag. I looked over the edge carefully, and saw the tears falling from his eyes as he closed them. I bit my lip and reached down, wiping them away. I hated it when he cried... it really hurt me when he cried.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and finally whispered, "Marry Christmas, Draco..."

 _ **6 hours later...**_

I got out of bed, checked my Alarm clock, and smiled happily, my Christmas spirit popping right back into me.

I started shaking Draco, "Draco! Draco! Draco!" He put his hand on my lips.

"You sound like a parrot." He smiled as he opened his eyes, "Let me guess–"

"It's Christmas!" I smiled gleefully.

Draco laughed as we got to our feet and headed down the steps, two at a time.

When we got downstairs, I quickly headed over to the kitchen to start the cookies, while Draco was off... doing whatever he was with Kial. I may act like a guy, but guy stuff usually alluded me when it wasn't sports, magic, once in a while books, superhero, or movie related.

I sighed as I opened the oven and put the cookie sheet in before I walked over to the kitchen door and leaned against it.

I closed my eyes and let the smell of baking cookies fill my senses whole. It was refreshing, it reminded me of when my mom and I went out one time to a bakery show in Florida when I was five, almost six.

Kial was furious that I hadn't taken him with us, and he outright refused to talk, or even acknowledge me... until a bully I still loath to this day threw me into a sandbox at school, and he stood up for me.

I smiled at the memory, it was the first time he ever acted that way towards me.

I sighed, pushing the lovely and so tempting to help forget last night... memories away. There was no way I was letting Draco go back to the Manor without talking to him... that much I know.

I sighed again, why in Merlin's name does my life have to be so bloody hard?!

"You shouldn't breath like that."

I jumped forward a little and turned to see Draco walking into the kitchen.

"I... I... Draco... I..." Can't come up with anything.

"Also... you were talking aloud." He sighed, "And... I'm sorry for getting you so angry last night."

"Draco... let's not ruin my Christmas Spirit please." I reasoned and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's the only thing I've got left that's keeping me calm, this year."

He nodded quickly, "Yeah... yes... sure... uh... Kial was wandering why you were still in here..."

I sighed, and let my hand drop, "I need to keep an eye on the cookies."

Draco nodded before looking at the oven, "Er... right... I... I'll go tell him." He was about to head out the door when I took his hand.

"Draco, I'm sorry." I told him when he turned around.

He stared at my eyes, and I stared at his, "No..."

"I am."

"Hey! Huffy and Snaky! Get out here before I start watching the movies!"

I rolled my eyes as we walked out to the room, "Really starting to sound like Peeves, Kial."

He rolled his eyes, "Am not. Cookie's done though?"

I smirked, "Nope."

"You know I hate waiting for them!"

"I know."

We heard Draco chuckling and we both whacked the back of his head for that. "What? The way you two argue like that's funny!"

We shook our heads and laughed softly.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

Kial was crying as the movie we were watching ended, "So... so..."

"...Much for maturing?" Draco and I smirked at him. He glared.

"Whatever, caroling?" He sighed.

My smirk turned into a grin as I walked over to the fireplace and lit it the muggle way, as I do every year.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the music, causing it to blare through. "Here we come a-caroling, among the leaves so green. Here we come a wandering, so fair to be seen."

"Love and joy come to you... And to your wassail too," Draco joined in slowly, "And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year, and God send you a Happy New Year."

We smiled as the next song came on. "Deck the halls with bails of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la."

"'Tis the season to be jolly." Kial sighed, and I hit his side, wanting him to be more... well... _jolly_ , causing him to smirk, "Fa la la la la, la la la la."

Amazingly, Draco took the lead on the next one, "Jolly old saint Nicholas, lean your ear this _way_ , don't you tell a single soul... what I'm going to say."

"Christmas Eve is coming soon, now you dear old man... whisper what you'll say to me, tell me if you can." Kial and I nodded.

We were laughing, joyfully together as the songs ended before I smiled gleefully again, and clapped my hands. "Time for presents!"

"Yes!" The boys dived into their piles.

I laughed and picked up the first box in mine. I looked at the tag and smiled To Cindy Hiolna From D. M.

I looked up at Draco, "This for me?"

He blushed and looked away, "Uh... yeah..."

I opened it and my face turned red with embarrassment as I pulled out the gift, "Roller Skates..."

"I could take them back if you want." He quickly suggested.

I shook my head, "No, no, it's very sweet of you, Draco."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Kial coughed, "Sappy." Then coughed again. We took the tissue paper from our bags and threw them at him.

 _ **2 weeks later...**_

We walked off the Hogwarts Express, and breathed in the, "Sweet! Sweet! Smell of Hogwarts!" We wrapped our arms around each other, smiling as we walked back into the castle.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

I felt Harry's eyes on us as we walked into the Great Hall for our first meal back of the year and sighed, "I'll see you guys after breakfast."

I pulled out of our friendly embrace and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry raised a brow as I sat in front of him, "What?"

"Why were you staring at us, Harry? The truth." I folded my arms.

"Why are you always hanging around them? Cindy and Malfoy?... _Especially_ Malfoy!" He looked at me as if I were mad.

I rolled my eyes, "Harry, I don't know how many bloody times I have to tell you, but they're my friends, friends stick up for each other, friends hang out with each other, and friends always forgive each other."

The Boy-Who-Can't-Die shook his head, "I just don't get it..."

I sighed, "Harry, believe me, You don't _want_ to get it yet."

He shrugged before Dumbledore got up and welcomed the students that had left for the holidays back. Our food appeared as soon as he sat down and I quickly started eating.

"So... what'd Cindy get you?" Hermione asked me as I ate a burrito.

"Just a card game." I shrugged, "And a few books."

I heard Ron snort and I sent a glare his way, "Why on earth would those be good gifts?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because, Ron, she and I both love reading, she just loves it with more of a passion. And I like card games... and yes, Ron, it was a _muggle_ card game, which I find _way_ more fun than any wizarding game that's not a sport now." I rubbed my gut, where the 'Knight' had struck me down two years ago.

He looked away, "Sorry, Kial."

I sighed, "It's fine... just... don't bring it up again, alright?" He nodded silently.

 _ **1 month later...**_

Cin ran up to Draco and I as we played the card game in the courtyard... of course, she ran up to us _right_ as I was about to play a good card...

"Sorry, sorry!" She laughed as I stared at the mess of my cards.

"I... had... a... _perfect strategy_!" The last part... may or may not have caused... several people to star at us... and some birds to fly out of the Dark Forest.

My two best friends glared, and I quickly looked around, "Nothing to see here! Keep it moving people!"

They grumbled a few... very loud choice words, and I simply rolled my eyes while Cin winced at some.

"What's so important, Cin?" We asked.

"Lupin... next month... Patronus!" She was smiling like mad.

I frowned, "Dementors that bad?"

Her smile turned into a huge frown, and she sighed, "Yeah..."

Draco slapped my arm and pulled me away, "Way to go! She was happy and now she looks like the worlds about to end!"

I sighed, "It was a joke, Draco. A simple joke."

"That hurt her feelings!" Draco hissed.

I nodded, "I know, but it's a human's right to be curious Draco, no matter what. Cin knows that, believe me she does, and she's used to my stoney-ness."

My Slytherin friend sighed, "It's just... Cin... she's... I don't want her to have her feelings hurt right now..."

I nodded, and Draco was about to walk away when I grabbed his arm, "She does care about you... she told you about her crush..."

He looked down, "That'll never turn to love..."

I smirked, "Never say never, my friend. She'll come around. I'm sure of it."

He looked over at me, apprehensively, "You think so?"

I shook my head, then punched his shoulder lightly, "I know so."

He smiled softly before heard Cin groaning, "Kial, I figured out your strategy... it's really stupid!"

I stormed over to her, "Is not!"

Draco laughed before we walked over to her, and we each took part of the deck and started playing each other.

* * *

 **Alright... the next chapter's the last one. Just wanted you all to know.**

 **Anyway... hope you liked it, please review, Follow and Favorite... and please no flames... really not in the mood for flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is... the final chapter for the Third Year part...**

 **So... without delay... o** **nto the disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I walked into Professor Lupin's office, nervously.

I kept telling myself it was gonna be fine... but he was gonna use an actual Dementor since my Boggart wasn't one like Harry's... and that worried me.

Draco, amazingly okay with me taking these lessons, walked with me on my own wishes so I wouldn't turn right around and go back to the Hufflepuff Basement.

He took my hand as we got to the door, "You'll be okay... it just takes one strong memory. One happy memory... and I know you have plenty of those." He smirked a Malfoy smirk, "You _are_ friends with Draco Malfoy."

I laughed, and punched his arm lightly, "Git." He smiled and hugged me.

"But really... you'll be okay. I'm sure of it." He let me go, his eyes suddenly serious, "Promise me you'll be okay during these lessons."

"Draco-"

"Promise me." My Slytherin best friend insisted.

I nodded, "I promise, Draco. I promise."

"Good." He smiled, his eyes softening. He looked ready to say something else when Lupin's door opened and we quickly pulled apart.

"Oh, I'm not one to judge, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Hiolna." He assured, "You two are friends, and there's nothing wrong I can say about that."

We smiled softly, both of us breathing laughs before Draco cleared his throat, "Professor... if it's okay with you... I'd like to watch... please."

Lupin nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you." We nodded and walked into the room.

"My pleasure." He assured as I noticed a huge chest in the middle of the room, "Mr. Malfoy... have a seat by my desk, keep all your happy memories before you. Miss. Hiolna, have your wand at the ready." We nodded and did as told. "Okay, Miss Hiolna, on the count of three... I'm going to open this chest, and I want you to focus on your _happiest_ memory. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Professor." I nodded.

"Good... now... say this back to me, _Expecto Patronum_."

"Expecto Patronum." I repeated.

"Okay... on the count of three." Lupin walked over to the chest, he got down and looked up at me as he readied to open it, "One..." I gulped, and tried concentrate on my happiest memory as he opened a lock, "Two..." He opened another lock and I raised my wand. "Three!" He opened the final lock and the Dementor came out.

" _ **'Expecto Patronum'**_!" I held out my wand, but the light that erupted from my it only pushed the Dementor back slightly.

Lupin closed the blasted thing back in and I started breathing heavily. Draco hurried over to me as I almost toppled over, "Whoa there... careful now..." He slowly laid me on top of his knees as he sat down.

"Here... Miss. Hiolna..." Lupin gave me some chocolate, "This should help."

I took a bite and savored the taste, "Thank you for your help, Professor."

"It's okay, my dear." He assured, "Anything to help a student in need."

"Shall we go again?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to try it as much as I could today.

He nodded as Draco helped me to my feet before the Slytherin went over to his seat. "Now... it must be your happiest memory... what was it you thought of first?"

I smiled sadly, "The first time I made friends with Kial Biralion... he's helped me a lot through my life."

Lupin nodded, "Yes... friendship is a very powerful thing... but you must have something stronger."

"Something stronger?" I raised a brow, "Like... Love?"

Lupin smiled, "Not quite... but something that made you feel free... made you feel like... you could do anything."

I nodded, "Got it." Like that's gonna be easy to figure out.

Lupin opened the chest again, this time I tried to think of the time I got my Hogwarts Letter... still ended up with Draco holding me and being fed some chocolate.

"It was the first time I got my letter... surely that..." I shook my head in confusion.

"You'll figure it out." Draco assured, smiling softly at me, his eyes were, however, filled with worry.

I nodded slowly before I got back up again... and finally an idea hit me. Something that made me feel special?... It's not the Hogwarts Letter... it's Draco! He makes me feel special inside!

"Ready Miss. Hiolna?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"One..." I thought of a memory of Draco and I in first year... I looked for one at least... as he opened a lock, "Two..." I raised my wand, thinking as he opened the second, "Three!" The Dementor came out.

My mind instantly went to Draco's and my kiss on Christmas Eve, " _ **'EXPECTO PATRONUM'**_!"

The Dementor went right out the window the moment I yelled this, and my Patronus came out of my wand... it was a Big Horn Sheep.

It used it's horns to push the Dementor away, before it completely disappeared.

I breathed a laugh... wow... the kiss really _does_ mean something if I was able to push it away that well!

"Way to go Cin!" Draco ran up and hugged me, causing me to go stiff for a moment before I hugged back.

"Well done, indeed, Miss. Hiolna." Lupin nodded as we let each other go and handed me a piece of chocolate, "I think that's good for today, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement, "Thank you Professor."

"My pleasure."

Draco and I headed out and headed out.

"So... what was it?" Draco broke the silence.

"Huh?" I looked over at him.

"The memory."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "The first time I made cookies for my family reunion."

"Oh..." Draco nodded sadly, "That's... great."

I raised a brow, "Did you think it was something else."

"No."

"Draco, don't lie."

"I'm sorry... it's just... I thought it'd be something involving... never mind..."

I raised a brow at him before I shrugged, "Uh... okay..."

 _ **1 month later... Valentine's Day...**_

I waved my wand, " _ **'Expecto Patronum'**_!" Only a shield appeared, no Big Horn Sheep. I frowned while Kial and Draco watched.

"What was the memory?" My oldest friend asked.

I sighed, "The first Christmas together." I didn't settle for one memory on that part.

Draco frowned, "Like?"

I shrugged, "Just the first Christmas."

"Well... it wasn't strong enough for the Patronus." Kial stated.

"Thank you, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll figure it out." Draco assured me.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded quickly, "Uh... yeah... yeah..."

"Too bad neither of us will be able to do it till Fifth year." Kial grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "You'll be fine."

The boys shrugged before Draco looked at the entrance, "I need to go."

I followed his line of sight and rolled my eyes when I saw who he was looking at, "Don't. It's just Parkinson."

"I told her I was going to Hagrid's to see how the perpetration for... you know..."

I nodded, "Own up to her."

"I..."

"Can't be scared of her forever." Kial finished.

Draco sighed, then smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." We hugged him. He jumped a little before he hugged back.

 _ **3 months later...**_

I paced back and forth in the courtyard, looking at my watch, "Where is he?!"

"Relax, Cin." Kial leaned against a tree.

"Relax?! Kial! It's April Twentieth today!" I snapped, still pacing.

"Look... you still have the potion right?" Kial sighed.

"It's in the potion's room." I answered, still pacing, "I'll get it before... you know..."

"Yeah... but it was Draco's idea wasn't it?"

"Not helping!" I snapped.

I heard heavy footsteps, followed by heavy breathing, "Cindy! I am _so_ sorry I'm late!"

I growled, stopped pacing, and glared at Draco, "Where were you?!"

He bit his lip and took several steps back, "Well... I... I... you see... I..."

"Draco!" We both snapped and followed him.

"Pansy's forcing me to watch Buckbeak's death!" He blurted out.

"WHAT?!" We yelled in total outrage.

"I'm sorry! Really!" Draco insisted, "But I... I just..." He trailed off, fear in his eyes.

"You insufferable git!" I screamed before I stormed out of the courtyard.

"Cin! Please let me explain!" I heard him chasing after me, but I continued on, until I got to the Hufflepuff Basement and tapped the rhythm to get inside.

I let out a grunt of frustration before I fell face first into the couch.

"I take it Draco's acting like a total idiot?" Came Cedric's voice.

"Who else?" I questioned through the pillow.

"True." He agreed before I felt him patting my back, "But... don't worry... he'll get over it."

I sniffled a little and looked up at him, "Cedric, _today's_ the day Buckbeak's scheduled to die!"

My Sixth year friend, sighed, "Yeah... I know, Cin."

"And I _know_ Draco's gonna be talking about it!" I groaned, the words he says in the movie bouncing in my head, 'Oh come to see the show'. It made my blood boil.

Was it wrong to think I was having feelings for that git?

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I bit my lip as I waited by the front rocks with Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"You shouldn't have brought me out here!" I hissed.

"What? Afraid your little _girlfriend_ will be mad?" Pansy laughed darkly.

"She already is." I retorted, "I just don't want her to be madder than she already is!"

"Why care what a Mudblood thinks?" Goyle questioned and I pinned him to a rock in blind rage.

"Don't you _ever_ call Cindy Hiolna that _ever_ again!" I snarled, "She's better a witch than any Pureblood!"

"Speaking of which..." Crabbe tapped my shoulder, and I looked to see Cindy, along with Kial and the whole Golden Trio walking down to us.

"Come to see…. Um… it?" I asked nervously as I watched the.

"YOU FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione and Cin screeched as they stormed up to me and pulled out their wands on me.

I shouted, "Oh come on it's not my fault!"

"Hermione…" Weasel groaned, "It's not worth it."

"Oh it's worth it!" Kial hissed.

I looked between them, my heart aching when I saw the look in Cindy's eyes. Pure hatred.

Hermione and Cin dropped their wands and the three others behind me started laughing, while I breathed a sigh of relief. Why'd I have to do that?

Granger punched my nose, forcing me back a bit, then Cin slapped me twice as hard as the punch, sending a sorta shock wave through my neck. I ran up the steps, to the school, alone, and feeling like a total git.

"I didn't mean to do what I did..." I whispered in sorrow, but no one heard.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

Cindy and Granger came barreling into the Hospital, where I was. I hid my face, afraid they'd hurt me again when they saw me.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Cindy screeched, making all occupants stare at her, "Oh stop looking! This is important!"

"What dear... me..." She saw a disheveled Potter, Weasel, and... Kial in their grasp.

"Yeah... we know." They sat them on some beds.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I raised a hand, getting her attention, "I'm... free to go, right?" The Healer nodded and I got back to my feet. "What the bloody hell happened?!" I hissed when I was close enough.

"Peter Pettigrew happened!" Cin seethed, not looking at me.

"Cin... I'm... I'm really sorry..." I whispered, then made her look at me, "If you wanna break my nose... go ahead... I deserve it."

She sighed, "You deserve a lot of things... but I'm not that kind of person." She put a hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes, her ember ones showing sincerity, "I forgive you."

A smile broke out onto my face and I hugged her, "Thank you!"

"Can't... breath!" She hissed.

"Sorry." I let her go.

She nodded a little, "Yeah... any—" Whatever she was gonna say was cut off by Kial's groaning, we rushed over to his bed and quickly looked him over.

"How do you feel?" Was the first thing I asked when he opened his eyes.

He grunted as he got on his elbows, "Like I just got kicked my a centaur."

"Womping Willow... actually." Cin corrected.

"Even worse!" He complained. We rolled our eyes, smiling. At least he was okay.

We looked up when we heard the Hospital Wing doors open, and Dumbledore stepped inside.

"Draco... do you still have your Time-Turner?" Cin whispered to me.

I nodded and showed it to her, "Of course."

"Good." She nodded before we heard Dumbledore calling the two of us over to where he was next to the Trio.

"What is it, Headmaster?" I asked calmly.

"I would like the two of you to help Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter." He answered, then nodded to our Time-Turners, "Three turns should do the trick." I frowned but Cin nodded so I went along with it.

Dumbledore was heading to the doors again when She quipped, "If all goes right... we should be able to save two lives... right?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Quite right." With that he left.

I looked over at Cin as she started turning her Time-Turner and I was about to do the same with mine when she shook her head, "No point in both of us using ours."

I slowly nodded, "I... suppose you're right."

She put the chain around our necks and I held her close as she started turning the dial again, "Three hours ago... here we come." She released the dial and suddenly everything changed so that the Hospital Wing was empty.

Cindy looked at the watch on her wrist, "Seven thirty... Draco... what did we do at Seven thirty?"

I stumbled over my answer before I remembered, "I think that was when you slapped me."

"Oh... yeah. Now I remember." Cin nodded before taking my hand, "Let's go!... And make sure no one sees us."

I nodded as we rushed out.

We hid behind the steps while Potter and Granger hid behind a bush.

We watched as The two girls punched and slapped me, and I winced, "Not a bad slap."

"Thanks." Cindy smiled softly before we followed after the other two who had gone back in time.

I rubbed face were Cin had slapped me, "Still hurts though."

"Get over it!" Cin hissed as we made our way to the patch with Granger and Potter.

I raised a brow when I saw something strange… I saw platinum-blond hair running in the woods. I shook my head and simply followed after my best friend.

"Okay… I must be going mad." I whispered to her was we got behind some trees.

"You saw Platinum-hair?" Cin figured, "I saw dark, really curvy hair."

"Tell me that we're seeing things…" I begged.

"I wish I— DUCK!" Cin pulled my down as Potter sent a stunning charm my way, while they were trying to throw seeds into Hagrid's hut.

"Okay… remind me again why we're wanting to help them!?" I demanded.

Cin glared at me, "Talk to me like that again and I will slap you ten times as harder!"

I snarled, how the bloody hell could I have fallen for her in the first place?!

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We watched as Professor Lupin turned into a blood thirsty werewolf.

The two of us hadn't spoken much in an hour and it was getting tiring, even after we got that potion she'd made.

"Cin…" I was about to say somethin when Granger started howling at the thing, and, I chalk it up to the weight of not talking, Cindy started doing the same.

I cupped a hand over her mouth as Lupin headed past the others, past Potter and Granger and up to us, "Great… we're dead."

"No… we're not…" Cindy gulped before pulling out her wand, right as the werewolf closer to us, " _'_ _Convertere homo'_."

I frowned at the strange wording before Remus Lupin transformed back to normal right before our eyes.

"Miss. Hiolna?! Mr. Malfoy?!" He asked alarmed.

"Drink this sir." Cindy quickly handed him the vial, "It's… it's the potion."

Lupin nodded and took a long drink of it, "Thank you Miss. Hiolna."

My best friend shook her head, "It was Draco that got it for you." My mouth hung open as Cindy directed our DADA teacher back the Castle.

"You lied to him." I noted as we headed off to the _next_ area that we had to be in.

Cin glanced over at me, "Had to… I don't like taking credit… and it _was_ your idea."

"But you were the one that got it." I insisted as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve the praise more than me." She smiled softly as she put a hand over mine.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"I do?" Draco frowned.

I smiled a little more, "Of course... it was your idea, and I hate taking credit for things like this."

Draco smiled before I groaned a little, "What's wrong?"

"Dementors... I can feel them." I answered.

Draco took my hand, and the strangest thing happened, the darkness and deafness I was feeling went away.

I shook my head a little, "Come on.. they're headed to the lake!"

Draco nodded and we rushed over to where the Dementors were gathering. I glanced over and smiled when I saw Buckbeak.

"What?" Draco whispered before he followed my line of sight, "Bloody hell..."

"Calm it... it's a good thing he's safe." I hissed.

"Sorry..." Draco apologized. I nodded before I pulled him behind a tree. "Uh..."

"Shut it.." I rolled my eyes, "I think something's in that other bush."

Draco nodded before we looked out across the lake, then back at me, "There-"

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand, for some strange reason, while I was holding it... I didn't feel horrible or scared. I looked over at the Harry that went back in time and mouthed, 'Your dad's not coming! You need to do it!'

'No! He's coming! I'm sure!' He insisted.

Draco grabbed onto my hand tighter, "Cin..."

"It's okay!" I assured quickly, "You're gonna be okay... your dad can't hurt you... not now... not here."

Draco looked at my eyes, "You... you sure?"

I put a hand to his face, "I'm sure."

"Thanks..." He breathed out.

Harry _finally_ got up and held out his wand, " _ **'Expecto Patronum'**_!" The stag came out of his wand... but that wasn't all I saw.

I saw, to my surprise an Big Horn-Sheep, and I actually _felt_ the happy memory with it. It seemed like... someone kissing... I smiled... it was probably of me and Draco when on that first Christmas.

The spell grew a little brighter, and the Dementors were sent flying away.

I grabbed his T-shirt, "Come on!"

"Where now?!" I hissed.

"The West Tower!..." I then stopped and thought, "I think..."

"Bloody differences..." Draco grumbled as we moved over to the others.

"Cindy? Malfoy?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, now's not the time, Granger." Draco rolled his eyes, "We need to save Black just as much as you want to."

"He's right, Hermione." I stopped the Golden Girl when she opened her mouth, "Now..." I waved to Buckbeak.

"We don't have time... let's go!" Harry called out.

I walked up to Buckbeak, my hand out.

"Be careful, Cin." Draco whispered, right before Buckbeak nipped my hand, and he growled.

"Draco!" I hissed, "It's fine, remember?"

He nodded, "Right... sorry."

"Let's just get on." Hermione advised.

I smiled giddily before I got on Buckbeak's back, right in front of Harry, who was in front of Hermione who was in front of Draco.

"Ready?" I asked them, the joy clear in my voice.

"I have a feeling you're enjoying this more than you should." Draco answered.

"Be quite, Malfoy." Hermione hissed the nodded to me, "We're ready."

I nodded before Buckbeak took off. Harry and I cheered with joy... Hermione and Draco... screamed in terror.

"This is really fun." Harry smiled.

"I know." I laughed softly.

"Easy for you two to say!" The others called out.

When we got to the tower, we got off his back and I pet Buckbeak's head, "Thanks for the ride, Buckbeak." The Hippogriff nudged my chest softly and I smiled.

Draco looked at the creature and pet it's fur, "I'm sorry I sent that fate upon you... I was wrong." Buckbeak nudged his chest, gently. "I guess I'm forgiven."

I nodded, "Can you watch him for a sec?"

Draco nodded back, "Yeah."

I headed over to Hermione and Harry. "Why isn't it working?!" Hermione hissed.

"Trying the unlocking charm?" I whispered. They nodded. "Let me..." I pulled out my wand and whispered, " _'Reserare'_." The door instantly opened. I smiled softly as I pocketed my wand.

"How... how did you?" Hermione gasped.

I shrugged, before I looked over at Draco, "I think we need to get back to the Hospital Wing though."

"Wait a second..." Harry walked over to his Godfather, "Sirius..."

I walked over to Draco and pulled him away from Buckbeak, "We need to get back to the Hospital—"

"What's he doing?" Draco frowned, as they walked over to us.

Hermione looked at Buckbeak and did the described things to ride them. The Hippogriff bowed back and we quickly got Sirius on the creature.

"Safe travels." I nodded to the man before I gave Buckbeak one last pet, "Both of you."

They flew off and I quickly looked at my watch and cussed softly. This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who looked over my shoulder. "We need to get back."

We nodded and quickly rushed out of the tower and to the Hospital Wing.

When we got there, I slowly came to a stop, and had the others to the same. I nodded to Dumbledore who was just coming out of the doors.

"We did it, Professor." I informed the Headmaster.

"Did what?" He asked insolently. I could tell the other three were giving him confused looks, but I smiled, "Best get inside before Madame Pomfrey wanders were you went."

We nodded and opened the doors slowly, right as the four of us from three hours ago were disappearing with the Time-Turners.

Kial and Ron stared at us, "How did you get from right there" -They pointed to where we all were 'moments' before- "To there?" They looked at us.

We looked at each other before we looked back at our friends. Harry and I answered, "I don't know, Ron/Kial. How could one _ever_ be in two places at once?"

They nodded slowly, before they fell back into the beds.

I high-fived Hermione and Draco, and nodded to Harry.

"We saved two lives tonight." He noted.

I smiled, "We all did."

 _ **The next day...**_

Draco and I were in the courtyard, playing Kial's card game when the Gryffindor called out, "Hey! That's my card game!" We looked at the entrance to the area and ran up to hug him. He groaned as we did, "Yeah.. yeah... I get it! I'm happy to see you guys too..."

We laughed softly before I looked at my watch, "I gotta go... I need to talk to Lupin before he leaves."

Draco frowned, "Leaves for what?"

I sighed, "Thanks to _your_ Head of House, he's resigning before the news about him being a..." I looked around before I murmured, "Werewolf... gets out."

They nodded before I headed for the DADA teacher's office.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

When I got there, I saw Harry walking out, "Hey... Harry..."

"Not now." He pushed past me and I sighed, he just saw Lupin.

I walked into the werewolf's office, "Much better than Lockhart's."

"Ah... Miss. Hiolna." Lupin looked up at me, "I suppose you knew I knew I was coming?" He pointed to my book that was on my shoulder and I took a closer look at it... this caused me to gasp. There was a hole in it! "You dropped this..." He slid the third year book over the desk, "When you were by Hagrid's pumpkin patch."

"Professor... I can explain..." I tried to think of an excuse, but drew a blank in the end, "Okay... I can't... but you _cannot_ tell anyone..."

He nodded, "I know." He smiled, "That's why, I'm giving it back to you. Along with something else." He gave me a mirror, "If you ever need a bit of encouragement... which I doubt you'd need." He slid a green book in my direction.

"Seriously?!" I looked at the hole, " _That_ big a hole?!"

Lupin laughed joyfully, "Believe me, Miss. Hiolna, it's best you use gifts sometimes, even when it's hard."

I nodded before I took the books in my hands then put the mirror behind the third books cover, "Thank you, Professor."

"Remus, Miss. Hiolna. I am not your enemy, nor am I a professor any longer." Lupin corrected.

"Thank you... Remus." I nodded before I headed to the door, "For everything this year."

"My pleasure." He assured before I walked out, my head high.

I smiled as I walked back to the courtyard, where my friends were waiting... this was gonna be one heck of a summer... I'm sure of it.

* * *

 **And there you have it... the last chapter of the Third year portion of their years.**

 **If you really liked this part... fill free to look at the original** _'Trip Like No Other'_ **.**

 **Oh... and please review with your thoughts.**


End file.
